<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by CrushingOnRazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749824">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz'>CrushingOnRazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinne and Basille [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Written in the Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigods, F/M, Reincarnation, Sacrifice, Soulmates, and it isn't used for even remotely any shock value, basille and blue are the same character, the actual death isn't written, the mcd tag is something you're prepared for through the whole story, this time halle is the usual halle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a thousand years ago, the goddesses found their first demigods. They blessed the two of them to spend eternity finding each other, over and over again. Basille has to remember that. She <i>has to</i> remember that it was a blessing.<br/>After all, what's the point of living if it's nothing but a curse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Razz/Blue - Relationship, Reinne/Basille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinne and Basille [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You do not have to have read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659593">Reinne</a> to read this, in fact I recommend reading this first then going back and reading Reinne as a prequel!<br/>Obviously, this contains spoilers for Reinne. Like, a lot of them.</p><p>This story is also WORLDS less intense than Reinne, with much less trauma and borderline aggravated assault on the part of the author. So if Reinne was too rough for you, but you like the characters, you'll probably enjoy this a lot!</p><p>Also, those dates at the beginning of each section/chapter indicate Basille's age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 19, Month 4, Day 6 </em>
</p><p>Over a thousand years ago, it used to be tradition to brand adulterers with colored hair. Peasants and royalty alike, they would be dragged to the town square, beaten and dyed. It wasn’t the worst punishment ever thought of, but Basille could still remember the day she’d learned it, looked down at the blue strands she could see brushing down over her shoulders. </p><p>“Is that why?” she’d asked, reaching up to touch it. “The Queen of Moons was an adulteress?” </p><p>She couldn’t have been more than twelve, but the priestess that taught her had nodded. Caroline was her name, and she had been her teacher as long as Basille could remember. “Yes, but… sometimes it’s more complicated than that, my dear.” </p><p>“Did… was she unfaithful to the Queen of Suns?” </p><p>“<em> No </em>. Basille, the Queen of Suns is who saved her. Do you remember who they were, before everything?” </p><p>“I was a queen,” Basille recited. “And the Sun was her servant. Her guard, wasn’t she?” </p><p>“Yes, and the king was a horrible, cruel man. He had hurt her many times, but later in that journal she says that her love for the Sun was not meant to hurt him. It was for herself.”</p><p>“Something good for her?” Basille had asked, and looked down at one of the many journals she was learning from. They were all so uniform, meant to be a guide for each new reincarnation. After all, Basille couldn’t remember any of it, <em> wouldn’t </em> be able to remember any of it until the day she laid eyes on her soulmate. “Is that why they killed her? The Sun?” </p><p>Caroline reached forward, turning the pages and pointing to a short passage dotted with tear marks. “The king did. They performed the shunning and dyeing on the queen, but he killed Reinne to hurt her. It was only because he was a cruel man.” She had reached out, pushed her fingers through Basille’s hair in a motherly gesture of affection. “This is beautiful. You hair doesn’t mark you as an adulteress, it marks you as a demigod. Blue hair means that the gods have blessed us yet again. To you, it means honor.” </p><p>Now, Basille stared at herself in the mirror, quietly wondering what the difference was. How it made it better that it had been something for herself. </p><p>“How could you be so <em> stupid?! </em>”</p><p>Caroline was pacing behind her. Seven years had aged her, dark hair beginning to streak with gray, but the tattoos that marked her as a Priestess of the Heavens still flashed in the light. She could see Jackson in the mirror, sitting in a chair that was pressed to the wall. His arms were tightly folded, and he was staring down at the ground. Despite herself, she willed him to look at her, to just glance up.</p><p>This could not be adultery. She was promised to no one. </p><p>“Caroline, it is <em> my </em> life. I have a right to choose where I will go, who I will love!” </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about! Your fate is sealed, no matter what you do, and the goddesses will continue to make sure of that!”</p><p>“I didn’t decide that!” </p><p>“Just because you don’t remember it doesn’t make that true! You offered the gods anything they wanted, and they took it. You’ve read your journals, and you know--”</p><p>“How is there any way to know that it’s me?” Basille cried, throwing her hands to the air and spinning around to face her. “What, colored hair? What if it’s a trick of the gods? What if your Queen of Moons is somewhere else, and I have been--”</p><p>“Basille!” The woman was nearly fuming. She had been the Queen of Moon’s sister, in another life, had become a priestess to meet her again. Apparently, Basille was a much different person that she had been then. “That is the mark! The gods would give it to no one else!”</p><p>“I am not some magical, reincarnating demigod here to judge mankind!” Basille shot back. “If I’m not supposed to be able to remember anything until the Sun gets here, then where is she?!”</p><p>“What if this is why the queen of suns has yet to arrive, Sa--Basille?” She jumped as Jackson spoke, glancing at him and disappointed to see that he still wasn’t looking at her. “What if the gods are keeping her from you because you were with me?” </p><p>“I don’t care!” she said, and Caroline gasped. </p><p>“You have a duty!” she hissed, stepping forward to shake her finger in her face. “When you look into her eyes and you remember your lives, you’re going to--”</p><p>“Jackson, I <em> love </em>you,” she said, waving the other off and going to him, hitting her knees and taking his hands. “I don’t believe that I could be this… whatever she is. I want to be with you.” </p><p>“No, Basille,” he said, voice breaking as he finally looked at her. She saw the emotions warring through his eyes, grief and betrayal and anger all in equal parts. “You don’t. You don’t have any idea what love can be, if this is what you think it is.”</p><p>It was unpleasant, hearing him use that name without hesitation. “Please--”</p><p>“Your love brought someone back to life. Your love is capable of summoning a goddess, of becoming a messenger to the heavens and rearranging the lives of people you’ve never even met for more than a thousand years!” He blinked back tears, shook his head softly. “What we had was not love, because all it did was make you <em> lie </em> to me.” </p><p>She took a deep breath, slowly let go of his hands. That had been the whole reason she had never told him. The whole reason she never wanted him to know where she had run from. He believed far too much in the gods. </p><p>Rising to her feet, she insisted, “I don’t want a stranger.” </p><p>“She’s not a stranger,” Caroline said softly. “Basille, I was <em> there </em> last time you found her. I saw the way you lit up from the inside, like the missing pieces of a puzzle had come together inside of you. You may think that you love Jackson, but--” </p><p>“I only have eight months left!” she cried, throwing her hands into the air. “What if she never comes? What if it was someone else all along, and you have the wrong woman? Will I be killed anyway?”</p><p>Caroline exhaled harshly, but when she took Basille’s chin, her grip was soft. “Do you know why it is illegal to produce the image of the Sun and Moon?” </p><p>Basille already knew where this was going, pulled away to glare at the floor. “Because if the Queen of Suns could be recognized, she couldn’t judge humanity fairly. I am trapped, but she must remain free.” </p><p>“I know your face, Basille. This is the third time I have seen it. Yes, you will still be given back to the gods. But you are not the wrong woman. The Sun <em> will </em> come, and you’ll know that this was not right.”</p><p>Basille huffed in frustration, reaching up to rub her hands across her face. “And if I leave again? If… Jackson, if you would come with me--”</p><p>“No.” His face had gone hard, but his voice was even. “Basille, I’m not going to shelter you from the goddesses themselves.” </p><p>“I thought that you loved me,” she couldn’t help but say, and he scoffed.</p><p>“I loved <em> Sarah </em> . I loved the woman that stumbled onto my farm with her hands half-frozen, the one who kept her hair wrapped in cloth and claimed to be a servant. The woman I loved did not lie to me! She wanted to learn medicine, wanted to wake up in the morning to children, a husband who trusted her! Sarah could have lived beyond the age of twenty, and when she died, she would go to the beyond, because I would <em> not </em>have been crazy enough to love the Queen of Moons!” Before she could say anything, he stood, bowed quickly to Caroline. “I would like to see myself out, ma’am. You can rest assured that I have no interest in further rebelling against the gods.” </p><p>Basille was left with her mouth half-open as he slammed the door behind him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm totally aware technology should have advanced a lot more than this in twelve hundred years but also you can fight me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That was Basille’s favorite part. “My Sun has arrived.” As though the Queen of Suns was less a title so much as a description. There were no images of either of them, so she didn’t really know what Reinne looked like, but she still liked to imagine her. Many of the priestesses could describe her, and would without much prompting. Eyes of honey that sparkled with humor, skin glowing in the noonday sun and dark hair curling gently into her face. Caroline had said, once, that when she smiled, the whole room stood taller. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 15 </em>
</p><p>Basille hummed quietly, the tune something half-remembered as she leaned back in her chair. Her foot swayed gently in the air as she turned a page, devouring the words in the journal with utmost interest. There were more interesting reincarnations, more unbelievable lives lived, but this was her most recent book. The people mentioned were familiar to her, and the entries read as a tragic love story. </p><p>These journals were invaluable, filled with advice and stories and information she needed to live by. The Sun and Moon had managed to fight their fight and live on forever, but the goddesses were cruel in their own right, as much as they were kind. The blessing of living forever was ruined somewhat by not being able to remember any previous lives until they found each other again. That was the purpose of the journals, though. </p><p>It was odd, seeing her own handwriting filling these books. Even a thousand years ago, she’d been so similar to the person she was now. She had done the math once, counting up the lives she’d lived. This was her sixty-third. </p><p>She had already started keeping her journal, of course. That tradition started as she came of age, after she received the tattoo on her neck. Being thirteen, she used to have trouble remembering to write in the book every day, but the priestesses had made sure to push her to do it. She appreciated it now, despite not having much of interest to say. What was there to even tell a future version of herself? None of it mattered much until they reached the most important part.</p><p>Her attention turned to the journal, mouthing the words to herself as she read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Year 19, Month 7, Day 13 </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Basille, if you ever find yourself wondering how to know if you are in love, I can answer that now. You are not. There is no love that compares to the love that you have spent so long dying for, and the moment I remembered, I knew that I was a fool. I have dedicated so much of this journal to Jackson, and I have no reservations to calling him a great man. I did love him, as much as I could.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But my Sun has arrived. And she has no comparison. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was Basille’s favorite part. “My Sun has arrived.” As though the Queen of Suns was less a title so much as a description. There were no images of either of them, so she didn’t really know what Reinne looked like, but she still liked to imagine her. Many of the priestesses could describe her, and would without much prompting. Eyes of honey that sparkled with humor, skin glowing in the noonday sun and dark hair curling gently into her face. Caroline had said, once, that when she smiled, the whole room stood taller. </p><p>The time was fast approaching that Basille would meet her, she was sure of it. It had never happened before the age of fifteen, but time was crawling on, and Basille had not made the mistakes of her previous reincarnation. There was no reason for the goddesses to repeat history.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do not fall into the trap, next time. Love is not worth the risk when it can’t possibly compare to what’s coming, and the gods will take any excuse to punish their Sun and Moon. You must know, from everything, that they will keep you apart if you do something as stupid as I have, and you can’t afford to delay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is something so important, something you must remember as soon as you can. I cannot write about it here. We want to give you the best life we can, but I want you to remember.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope, more than anything, that you will treasure the gift we have given you, even if you don’t yet know what it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The entry ended there, and there wasn’t much more in this journal, all of it about the Queen of Suns. They had met so much later in their lives than was typical, and treasuring that small amount of time must have been more important than writing. Basille had read it time and time again, but this time, she sighed, lightly touching the word “gift”. The priestesses knew what it was. She knew they did. But not a single one would tell her. The best she’d been able to get was when Caroline had told her the same thing written in this journal. </p><p>They wanted to give her the best life they could.</p><p>“You reading the lovey dovey one again?” came a voice from beside her, and she jumped, glaring up at the newcomer. </p><p>“Don’t sneak up on me like that. But yes.” Despite herself, she grinned. “My Sun will arrive, Halle! You cannot fault me for being excited.” </p><p>Halle snorted, leaning against the arm of her chair and snatching the journal from her hands. Basille rolled her eyes as the other flipped back a few pages, already knowing what was coming.</p><p>“I don’t believe in the gods,” she read in a high-pitched voice, and Basille stood up, making a grab for the book and failing. “I cannot be the Queen of Moons, for my Sun is in front of me, and I remember nothing! Jackson is all there is. I love him, with a true love that--” she broke off into laughter as Basille tackled her, stumbling back into the desk and finally surrendering the book. </p><p>“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” Basille huffed, closing it with a snap and sitting back on the arm of the couch. “I think you’re jealous.” </p><p>“Absolutely. I want the hair,” she said, and Basille laughed. Halle shook her head with bemusement, then shrugged. “You’ll meet her soon enough, you lovesick idiot. Collect a good life now to bring with you to the next one while you still have time.” </p><p>It was said kindly, but Basille still rolled her eyes. Halle was the closest thing she had to a sister, and that came with all the subsequent irritation she’d been told the relationship had. </p><p>The family of the Queen of Moons was expected to surrender their daughter the moment they saw their child had been born with blue hair. They were promised blessings, positions of power, places in society for their other children, and that honor had never been withheld. The gods always chose families that would respect their commands. This life, however, had started in the arms of a woman with dark circles under her eyes and blood covering her arms. The priestesses told Basille that she hadn’t said much, only knocked on their door in the dead of night, uncovered her babe’s head to show them her hair. They had tried to save her life, but there had been nothing they could do. </p><p>Basille supposed it wouldn’t have been much different, if she hadn’t died. She knew that she wouldn’t have been allowed to know her mother until her next life, if the woman wanted to find her. Caroline had been her sister, once, and a very old woman in the closest village, Jalese, had been her mother almost a century ago. Neither of them had known her during the life she had been born to their family. </p><p>Halle had considered that, when she mentioned it. The priestesses all had explanations for her, but they didn’t understand. Not really. Halle’s mother had died just a few weeks after she had been born, a woman who had also come to the temple for help but who no one had been able to save. Shrugging, Halle had just said, “If we had our mothers, we would never have met.”</p><p>They both agreed that this was the family they cared for. </p><p>“I’m still looking forward to it,” she said in the present, hugging the journal to her chest. “Imagine, a love so powerful it can raise the dead. I don’t think I could love someone that much.” </p><p>“I don’t think very many people could,” Halle said, laughing. “If you died, I wouldn’t even pray. It’d be your time.” </p><p>Basille gave her a look. “Of course it would be my time. It’s the same time, every twenty years. I think you should be more concerned if I <em> don’t </em> die when I’m supposed to.” </p><p>“Has that ever happened?” Halle asked, and Basille caught a flash of something in her eyes that made her sigh. </p><p>“No, Halle. They tried, once, to leave together, and Viridian brought a mountain down on them,” Basille said, naming the goddess of the ground and sea. “It’s going to happen, no matter what anyone does.” </p><p>They were both silent for a moment, and Halle sighed, frowning down at the floor. Gently, Basille reached out, touching the other’s shoulder and making her jump. Before she could say anything, Halle grinned. “Then I suppose I’ll have to stop by next time. Bring you some wild treasures, do all your adventuring for you. Teach you all about distant lands.” </p><p>Basille snorted. “I think that you would have to be able to sit through a lesson, first.”</p><p>“Speaking of lessons,” Halle said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her cloak, “Caroline sent me to fetch you. There’s someone in town she would like us to help.” </p><p>“Someone sick?” Basille asked, crossing her room quickly and tucking the journal onto its place on the shelf. </p><p>“I'm not sure," Halle said, shrugging. "Whatever it is, she didn't seem excited about it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it's not obvious, the prologue is a previous life, and the rest of the story takes place in this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Skies Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sun filtering through the trees had Razz raising his chin to the sky. The air was so clear, here, beyond the reach of civilization. There were birds chirping, and the stream bubbled behind him. It was so peaceful, the only interruption from the atmosphere a sudden splash and loud, swearing exclamation. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, take two chapters in a row since I haven't really posted anything in like two weeks lmfao. It's largely all written, I just need to do last-minute editing before I post and oh boy have I not had the motivation for that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 15 </em>
</p><p>The sun filtering through the trees had Razz raising his chin to the sky. The air was so clear, here, beyond the reach of civilization. There were birds chirping, and the stream bubbled behind him. It was so peaceful, the only interruption from the atmosphere a sudden splash and loud, swearing exclamation. </p><p>Razz looked back over his shoulder with raised brows to see a boy, quite soaked and slowly rising to his knees. He was still swearing, and Razz scooped up a small stone, tossing it in the other’s direction and bopping it off the top of his curly-haired head. </p><p>“Adrian, if you don’t stop that, the goddesses themselves are going to come down from the heavens to curse us.” </p><p>“I fell in the river!” Adrian exclaimed, shaking his head like a dog. “It’s freezing, and now I’m soaked!” </p><p>Laughing, Razz pulled off the sock he’d just put on, standing and wading back into the water to help the other to his feet. “Come, now. You’ll be fine.” </p><p>Adrian scoffed, leaning back down to splash a handful of water onto the other’s pants. “I suppose you will be too, then!” </p><p>With mock outrage, Razz seized the other around the shoulders, tussling for a moment before Adrian got the best of him, bringing them both back down into the stream and making Razz yelp with the coldness of it. Thankfully, he had left his and Adrian’s packs on the other shore, so their things stayed dry even as they half-drowned each other in an impromptu wrestling match. </p><p>Adrian, despite being the younger, was definitely the bigger of them, and quickly had Razz smacking on his shoulder in a call for mercy. “Hey, alright!” He was laughing, and Adrian grinned, but let him up, both rolling over and standing. </p><p>Looking down at himself in consternation, Razz snorted as Adrian commented, “So I’m guessing we’re making camp on the shore?” </p><p>“Yeah, that seems best. I’m glad you finally washed yourself, if nothing else!”</p><p>Snickering, Adrian splashed him again, then ran to the shore where their packs had been carried by Razz, nearly slipping again and barely catching himself. Razz shook his head long-sufferingly, following him and stripping his shirt off over his head. As Adrian got out their spare clothes, Razz hung the wet ones in a nearby tree, dressing quickly before squinting up at the setting sun. “I suppose we should make a fire.” </p><p>“Do you want me to get the wood?” Adrian said earnestly, and Razz turned to smile softly at him. He was a great kid, a good friend to Razz’s family before he had passed, like a brother to him even before they'd run off together. A sickness had passed through their village, leaving Razz miraculously untouched even as his family died before him. The same sickness had taken Adrian’s mother, leaving him to live with a man who was neither forgiving nor kind. When Razz had come of age and decided to leave, travel to somewhere that wasn’t filled with broken memories, Adrian had begged to come with him.</p><p>It’d been an easy decision, really. </p><p>“Sure. Remember, dead and dry wood, found on the ground. Don’t take branches from the trees.” </p><p>Nodding quickly, Adrian disappeared into the woods. They’d been traveling together for almost five years now, jumping from town to village to city and back again. There had been a time Razz wouldn’t have trusted him to protect himself in the woods, but now… well, the boy had more than proved his worth. Saved Razz’s hide more than once, that was for sure. </p><p>He still kept a careful ear out as he pulled food from the packs, beginning to skin a rabbit they’d caught earlier in the day. </p><p>When the other returned, he had finished carving their meal and was in the process of rubbing some salt they’d picked up in the last town into the meat. Adrian was carrying an armful of logs, and in his free hand, he held the stems of a familiar plant. </p><p>“I found carrots!” he said happily, dumping the wood in a pile at Razz’s feet and holding out the vegetables. </p><p>Razz laughed, taking them and inspecting the dirty orange of the roots. “Wonderful. We might actually fill our bellies tonight. Good job, Adrian, can you wash these?” Holding them back out, he smiled at the pride in Adrian’s eyes. “I’ll start building the fire.” </p><p>They worked in silence for a while, the sun beginning to dip below the trees as the growing fire filled the area with light. Without needing to be asked, Adrian found a flat rock, setting it carefully into the flames to heat before returning to the task of preparing his half of the meal. Razz paused in his preparations, smiling for a moment before he reached out, ruffling the other’s hair. </p><p>Adrian gave him a questioning look, but Razz just shook his head. “We’ve almost arrived, you know.” </p><p>“At Skies Haven? How do you--”</p><p>Razz gestured behind him, and Adrian turned around to face the sun, squinting at the outline of an impressively tall mountain. “That’s Cerulean’s mountain,” he said, naming the revered goddess of the sky. “The temple of skies lies on the other side, and Skies Haven sits just below the temple. My father would tell me stories. I wasn’t sure until I was watching it now, but that’s the mountain.” </p><p>Humming in thought, Adrian just looked at it for a moment, then shrugged, turning back to Razz. “Why have we come here? I thought we were going to avoid the bigger cities after you got arrested at Longhill.” </p><p>Razz snorted, laying strips of meat and some of Adrian’s chopped carrot onto the heated rock. The food began to sizzle, filling the air with a smell that had them both breathing in deeply. “That was the guard’s fault,” Razz protested quietly, then grinned at the other’s scoff of disbelief. “It’s just a feeling I have, like something is pulling us there. I’ve always loved working ships along the coast, and you could easily find work with a healer here. There are many who come to learn from the priestesses.”</p><p>“We passed a ton of coast towns on the way here. Fate wanted you at this one?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Razz reached out, gesturing for the other to come closer as he used a stick to move the food around on the rock. Suspiciously, Adrian scooted over a little, then protested loudly as Razz immediately scooped him into his side, giving him a tight hug and smacking a kiss to the side of his head. “I’ve come here to escape a certain annoying little kid!” </p><p>“Stop kissin’ me if you wanna escape!” Adrian huffed, seemingly accepting his fate as Razz didn’t let him out of his one-armed hold. </p><p>“I do it because you hate it!” Razz proclaimed, then grinned, rubbing the other’s arm and focusing back onto his cooking. “Should we go straight to sleep after food? If we wake early, we should arrive at Skies Haven tomorrow afternoon.” </p><p>“Sure,” Adrian said, looking back over his shoulder at the mountain. “Do you think we’ll stay there for a while? Settle down a bit?” </p><p>Razz looked down at him, biting back a sigh. He knew that Adrian deserved a home, a place to return to after each day and a family full of people who loved him. This kid needed a life, a wonderful one that brought him happiness. Razz had known he couldn’t provide it. All he’d been able to think was that an unsettled life must be better for him than one where he was made to believe he was worthless. If nothing else, Razz loved him. He’d protect him to his last breath. There was just something about stopping in one place for too long that made him hesitate, no matter how much he knew it would be good for the boy. </p><p>It felt like they were missing something, and they needed to keep moving until they found it. </p><p>“Maybe, Adrian. Maybe.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Stepping to one side, Razz narrowly avoided being run down by a man with a donkey, barreling down the center of a bustling street. He grinned at the look on Adrian’s face, clearly enamored by the sights and sounds of Skies Haven. </p><p>It was apparently market day, vendors shouting their wares and farmers driving animals right into the alleys between more permanent shops. The sights and smells were almost overwhelming compared to the quiet forests they’d been traveling through, but Razz could feel his mood being lifted by it all. The excitement of the shouting was enough to have them both grinning, Adrian’s hold on Razz’s arm tightening every time they passed a stall he wanted to stop at. </p><p>Gently, Razz kept them going, but even he hadn’t been able to resist the call of a vendor advertising honey-soaked pastries, hot out of the oven. He’d pulled them over, traded a coin for a roll that steamed as he tore it in half. Adrian was still happily munching on his, but Razz hadn’t been able to stop himself from scarfing his down almost in an instant. </p><p>Flags fluttered on strings criss-crossing above the street, blue and gold with symbols of the sky painted on. The sun’s rays shone against the bright colors, making them glint and drawing the eye up almost as much as the bustle drove it down. It was hard to forget that this was the city of the queens of moon and sun, with the people decorating every available surface with their symbols. Even, Razz noticed, themselves, spotting a woman with a large sun tattoo across the whole of her bare back. Then she turned around, revealing that her front was just as bare, and Razz clapped a hand over Adrian’s eyes. </p><p>“It’s not like I’ve never seen <em> that </em> before!” he protested, but Razz just snorted, guiding them around the woman and turning down a side street. </p><p>The temple of the skies came into view, and Razz uncovered Adrian’s eyes. They had seen it from the side as they approached the city, a towering building of white marble and the same blue and gold in its trim that decorated Skies Haven. Now, though, they could see it in stark detail, set into the side of Cerulean’s mountain and looking down upon the city. </p><p>Every child in this land knew the stories. Long ago, a queen’s lover had been killed, and she had begged the three goddesses to bring her back. Amazingly, Cerulean had answered. The goddess of the skies had taken the queen to her palace, brought her and the lover before a council of her sisters. They didn’t care much for her plight, but the queen had been desperate. She had offered the gods anything they wanted, anything they could take in exchange for her lover to live on. </p><p>So the gods had asked for their eternities. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Adrian said, and Razz nodded. He wondered if the queen of suns had been found, yet. They couldn’t remember each other, he’d heard, not until they met. Then they were allowed to live together until their sacrifice, in their 20th year. The lives they lived until then were what was important though, the way they were treated being a marker for the goddesses for if humanity deserved blessings or punishment until the next sacrifice. They were in a time of blessings, now, though Razz had never lived to see a time of punishment. He had heard that it was a terrible time indeed, the hardships of now being nothing compared to dying crops and impossible storms. </p><p>“Could we visit, do you think?” asked Adrian, still staring wide-eyed at the temple. </p><p>Razz laughed. “Perhaps if we were disguised as women. I was born in the year of the queen of moons, you know, they might mistake me for the sun.” </p><p>Grinning, Adrian tore his eyes away from the sight and looked over at him. “I think I’d like to see that.”  </p><p>“I’m sure you would. Do you see another inn, yet?” </p><p>They emerged onto another bustling street, and Adrian pulled, pointing to a building across from them with a sign that swayed in the wind. “What about that one?” </p><p>Razz narrowed his eyes, inspecting the building carefully before he nodded. Many of the inns they’d passed thus far had either been far too seedy or far too grand for them to afford. Usually, they would stay wherever Razz picked up work, staying in an inn for a few days until he could move them to sleep in whatever pile of hay or warm ship’s kitchen he could barter for. They used to sleep outside instead of in an inn, but after a confrontation with a guard in one of the bigger cities, Razz had always been careful to keep the coin on hand to allow them to stay in safer places. </p><p>“That should work.” He shouldered off his pack, handing it to the other before he pulled his coinpurse from his belt. Adrian reached for it, but Razz held it back, looking at the other severely. “What’s our limit?” </p><p>“Twenty coins a night,” the other recited, and Razz nodded. </p><p>“And find out how much they charge for a warm bath. You need an introduction to some soap.” Before the other could protest, he shook a few coins into his own hand, then pressed the bag into Adrian’s fingers. “Secure our room, then wait for me in the tavern below.” </p><p>“Where are you going?” Adrian asked, blinking at him in confusion. Razz had been having him secure their lodgings the last few trips, but they were meant to be practice, and Razz had always hovered just outside the door in case of trouble. </p><p>Razz stood up tall, rolling his shoulders and glancing back towards the ocean. “We’re lower on money than usual. I need to find something that pays if we’re going to spend any length of time here.” </p><p>“I saw a healer’s shop back on the--”</p><p>“You stay here,” Razz said severely. “We’ll get you a job tomorrow, but for today, you rest, and you stay where I can find you. Okay?” </p><p>Adrian huffed, then nodded, reaching out for a quick hug as he answered. </p><p>“Alright, Razz.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad no one has any idea who Razz could possibly be and where he might fit into this story :) I'm also very glad that if you even remotely know the characters that you super extra don't know who he could possibly be :)</p><p>It's probably a good thing that I didn't depend on that reveal to be a plot twist lmfao. But hey, if you don't know ;) you'll find out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was unfair, Basille thought for the thousandth time. It was something she’d read in one of her journals, a horrible realization that had taken her far too long to work out and write down. This was the goddesses’ punishment for her. Reinne had lived sixty-three unique and varied lives, having no idea what was coming for her until the moment they were reunited. She was experiencing the world, seeing the way it was changing and growing, because the only thing she’d ever done wrong was to die, and that hadn’t been her fault. Basille had been the one bold enough to ask a goddess for a miracle. </p><p>She was cursed, she thought. Cursed to never escape her own death. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 16 </em>
</p><p>“Take a deep breath for me,” Basille murmured, listening to the rattling struggle as the child’s chest rose incrementally. It pained her to hear it, to feel through the hand on this boy’s skin what she had been able to see from across the room. </p><p>Caroline had instructed them to visit this family, see to this child and do what they could. Then, she had sighed, sat forward and looked between them. “There won’t be much that you <em> can </em>do.” </p><p>There was always hope, Basille knew, but there wasn’t much of it here. Even the child’s mother, when she had greeted them at the door, had seemed to know that. She’d welcomed them inside, eyes only briefly locking on Basille’s blue hair before she led them up to her son’s room. They had passed other children in the halls, all having the light coloring and eyes of their mother, but the height of a father that they had yet to come across. </p><p>Laila, her name was, and the boy’s name was James. </p><p>He was sweet, only around four or five, and his hands had immediately gone to Basille’s hair as she had kneeled in front of him. “It’s pretty,” he’d coughed. “Mommy, look at her hair! Are you the moon?” </p><p>Laila was still standing in the back of the room, but Basille couldn’t quite look at her, didn’t really want to see the tears she knew had to be in her eyes as she performed this examination. </p><p>“James,” Halle said, holding out her hand and placing it over Basille’s. She realized that her fingers were shaking, and appreciated Halle’s subtle comfort before she pulled away, leaving the other softly touching the boy. “Are you hurting anywhere?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “In my breathing. And when I cough.” </p><p>Halle nodded, glancing back at her. They had already found that he had a fever, and the sight of his ribs poking against his skin had nearly brought tears to her eyes. It was obvious what he had, and they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop the inevitable. Basille wasn’t sure they could even prolong it, or that she wanted to. </p><p>“What do you like to do, James?” Halle asked, turning back to him as Basille opened her treatment pouch. Laila had mentioned that the boy had trouble sleeping at night, and that, at least, she knew how to help with. She began pulling out pouches of dried herbs, laying them out in front of her along with a set of glass bottles. </p><p>“I like stories,” he said, and I like to play horses with Camen. He’s my brother.” </p><p>“We met him downstairs,” Halle said with a smile, leaning back briefly to grab one of the pouches Basille had laid out. She examined the inside quickly, then murmured, “Do you have yarrow?” </p><p>Basille nodded, pulling it out and handing it to Halle. James continued as she pulled out a few leaves from each pouch, seeming happy enough despite his plight. “He’s a good brother. He’s going to be a horseman one day, and I’m going to feed them for him! They’re really good, you know. I fed papa’s horse an apple yesterday.” </p><p>“You did?! That’s quite exciting.” Halle sat forward, and Blue smiled despite herself. She’d never met someone who had a better bedside manner, a trait that was surprising in someone usually so blunt and sarcastic. </p><p>Lifting his tongue, James let Halle place the herbs beneath it. He made a face, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling before he said, “Mommy says I’m very good at taking my medicine.” </p><p>“That you are. You’re very brave.” </p><p>“I know,” James said, nodding self-assuredly as Halle grinned at him. “I used to cry when I would take it, and I bit Grelda from the market when I was a baby.”</p><p>“I knew you were a troublemaker!” Halle cried, and he giggled, the laughter dropping into a bout of coughs. Halle helped him turn onto his side, holding a handkerchief below his mouth. Basille had to stop herself from flinching at each wracking breath, concentrating on mixing her herbs as Halle rubbed the boy’s back. </p><p>When he calmed, Halle helped him to lay back down, standing slowly as Basille finished her work. “Well, James, we need to head home. I hope to see you again soon.”</p><p>“You too!” he said, and grinned happily. “You’re very funny.” </p><p>“Why, thank you,” she said with a little bow and grin. </p><p>“Moons?”</p><p>Basille looked at him, forcing what she hoped was a gentle smile onto her face. Children often called her by part of her title, their wide-eyed understanding of her going no deeper than what they’d been told in their legends. “Yes, James?” </p><p>“Do you think that the goddesses may save me, now that you’re here?” </p><p>The atmosphere in the room grew dark, and Halle turned away from the boy to hide her fallen face. Basille took a deep breath, cursing Caroline for putting them into this situation. “I don’t know. The goddesses work as they will, sometimes, but I’ll do my best to help you feel okay.” </p><p>He nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer, and the door burst open before she could elaborate further, a pair of older children hovering just inside and staring at them with wide eyes. </p><p>“Go ahead,” Halle said in a conspiratorial whisper. “You can play.” </p><p>With whoops of joy, they stormed into the room, surrounding their brother and talking animatedly about an apparently massive beetle they’d found outside the house. Basille smiled, stoppering the bottles and picking up her bag to follow Halle and Laila outside the room. </p><p>This was the part she was much better at than Halle.</p><p>“Laila,” she said gently as they left the earshot of the room. “I am so sorry, but--”</p><p>“We already know there’s no saving him,” she murmured, eyes clouding over for a moment before she took a deep breath. </p><p>Surprised, Basille found herself at somewhat of a loss for words. “We’ll help you treat his symptoms, continue to visit with him if you would like us to. His time in this world can be made more comfortable. And here,” she handed over the glass bottles, now filled with a mixture of dried herbs. “Before bed, brew this into a tea and have him drink it. It will help him sleep.” </p><p>Laila nodded, holding the bottles tightly before she quietly said, “Caroline told me that you needed to learn this skill, the both of you. To be able to comfort someone who you cannot save. I hope we can help you. The presence of the gods in our home will do more good than we could hope for on our own, I should think.”</p><p>Basille was used to hearing that, smiled softly in response. “I hope that we can bring your family comfort.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, ma’am,” Halle said, “How is it that you secured our presence here? To ask for the queen of moons herself, and me as well, and to receive both of us? I’ve never known even coin to be able to buy that.” </p><p>Oh, Basille could just kill her, she was so rude sometimes. </p><p>Laila just laughed in surprise, then cleared her throat, glancing at Basille. “My husband was a friend to the queen of moons, many years ago. This is an old debt to him being repaid.”</p><p>“And me?” Halle asked, and Basille couldn’t restrain herself from sinking an elbow into the other’s side. </p><p>“You are her companion, are you not?” Laila said, then smiled between them. “And Caroline said that you’re a far sight better with children.”</p><p>Halle grinned at that, rubbing the place Basille had hit her. “Fair enough. Is there anything else we can do for your family?” </p><p>“Return to us,” was all she said, then nodded in thanks. “I’ll see you out. When should I expect you again?” </p><p>During the walk home, Basille’s face was hidden deep under a hood. Often, she would just walk through the town for everyone to see, speaking with the people and listening to requests for blessings, for healing. It was good, to let them know her, to let them know they could ask her for these things. Her entire purpose was to prove their kindness to the gods, and to do that, she had to spend time with them.</p><p>Today, though, she didn’t want their kindness. </p><p>“Do you think--” she started to say, but Halle answered before she could finish the thought. </p><p>“No. It’s consumption, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Halle sighed, and Basille felt her arm loop around her own, pulling her a step closer as they walked. “This really will be a lesson in losing someone as kindly as we can.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 18 </em>
</p><p>The halls of the temple were quiet, the priestesses gathered for some ritual or another in the main prayer chamber. Basille would often be a part of these ceremonies, but today they hadn’t asked for her to join them, so she was aimlessly wandering. Halle was gone, out visiting one of her patients in Skies Haven, so Basille had virtually nothing to entertain her. </p><p>The outside of the temple was imposing, white marble towering up a mountain, but Basille had always loved the inside. There was still a lot of marble in the entry hall and the townspeople's prayer room, but as you got further into the building, you encountered whole hallways of light tapestries covering the walls, tiny rooms for growing herbs where vines tangled over the windows and turned the light filtering through into a spotted green. </p><p>This was home, had been for centuries, even if she couldn’t remember it. The temple had been built somewhere around her 20th life and had been maintained by the goddesses and the priestesses that now served them. Some of the tapestries decorating the halls had apparently been woven by none other than herself. You could usually tell which ones they were, using too much gold thread that stuck out in uneven lumps. Art was apparently not her strong suit. </p><p>Basille’s feet guided her up the side stairs, climbing up and up, past her rooms, past the shrines, all the way up until she reached the roof. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door. </p><p>The roof was pure white, a short wall surrounding the expanse of it. The carvings in the wall were depictions of the goddesses, Cerulean’s curly hair dominating a scene just to Basille’s left. It depicted her cupping the chin of a woman whose face was scored out of the rock, as though it  had been broken away by mistake. Basille walked to it, fingers tracing the dip and wishing, not for the first time, that she was allowed to see proof in the images, her own face looking up to the goddess of the sky so that she could know with surety that it was really her. </p><p>Ah, but she knew it was. It was something she could feel in her chest, especially as she turned around to look at the flat slab of raised marble standing in the center of the roof. </p><p>It was the only thing with color here, blue and gold twisting around the rim and painted into the delicate carvings of a sun and a moon, the patterns twisting together where they met in the middle. There were columns at each corner, supporting a thin overhang. She knew that in the final year, it would be decorated with ribbons and offerings. There were a few paintings of it, and she had written about it in a few of her journals. How beautiful it was, how it almost distracted her from the dread of being apart from Reinne yet again. </p><p>Basille took a deep breath, then crossed the floor. Her bare feet padded against the smooth marble, hands shaking as she reached for the cold table. There was always a sense of fear, with this, staring down at a place she had died so many times before. </p><p>Her fingers met the place her head would lay, and she let out a rush of breath. Before she could think better of it, she wrapped herself in her cloak, climbing up and laying in the place she knew she would be sacrificed. </p><p>There were barely more than two years left, now. She liked to pretend it didn’t terrify her, that she was okay with dying. Of course she wasn’t. She wanted to stay here, to remember Halle and Caroline and everyone she’d ever helped. But… this was important. There was no doubt of that. And Reinne was supposed to make it all worth it. </p><p>Swallowing, she reached up to rub her own neck. There was an axe bound to one of the four columns, a long dagger to another. The dagger was for Reinne, but the axe…</p><p>The priestesses hadn’t explained the meaning of her tattoo to her until just a few years ago. She didn’t know how she had missed it until then, but knew she’d never even considered the idea of it being her death mark. It was so beautiful, all twisting lines and symbols of the moon. When Reinne came, she would get two, one on her back and one on her wrist. </p><p>That was the only thing that made the thought, bearable, wasn’t it? They hadn’t died a single life without Reinne’s hand cupping her cheek, foreheads pressed together. It was terrifying, but at least she was dying alongside the only person that really mattered. It was worth the fear, to never have to lose her. </p><p>At least, that’s what the journals said. </p><p>Basille turned onto her back, squinting up at the sky as the sun came out from behind a cloud. </p><p>She wondered if it would hurt. </p><p>It was unfair, she thought for the thousandth time. It was something she’d read in one of her journals, a horrible realization that had taken her far too long to work out and write down. This was the goddesses’ punishment for her. Reinne had lived sixty-three unique and varied lives, having no idea what was coming for her until the moment they were reunited. She was experiencing the world, seeing the way it was changing and growing, because the only thing she’d ever done wrong was to die, and that hadn’t been her fault. Basille had been the one bold enough to ask a goddess for a miracle. </p><p>She was cursed, she thought. Cursed to never escape her own death. </p><p>The sound of the door opening made Basille jump, sitting up halfway and mouth opening with an excuse she hadn’t yet formulated. Caroline stood in the doorway, looking at her in shock, and Basille felt her face flame. </p><p>“I was just… thinking,” she explained weakly, sitting up and scooting to Reinne’s side of the table so that she could dangle her legs over the side. </p><p>Caroline was still staring at her, then laughed shortly, shaking her head and looking at the ground. “I’ve never known you to do this before. Do you come up here often?” </p><p>“No,” she said truthfully. She did come up, sometimes, but just to look. She’d certainly never quite been able to convince herself to lay on the table before.</p><p>“You usually avoid this place.” Slowly, Caroline approached, fingers lighting softly along the rim of the table. “I didn’t think you’d ever liked worrying about it.”</p><p>Nodding, Basille let out a soft exhale. She didn’t, but... “I don’t mind it, I suppose. It’s inevitable, and I think I’m happy to do it if it means fulfilling my destiny. That’s what the journals say, over and over. ‘It’s worth it’. No matter how scared I am, my life is for a purpose, and I’ll be rewarded before it’s over.” </p><p>Caroline just watched her for a long moment. “It’s amazing, how different you are from life to life, and yet always so much the same.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“You were… This is the fourth life I’ve known you. The first, I couldn’t see you, but the second, you were so demure. Willing to let the wind blow you wherever it would go. Last time, you drove me to the end of my wit, hiding away with that man and refusing to speak to any of us when you came back. And now…” she shook her head. “But you’re always brave. Always self-assured and kind. Your voice always sounds the same, and sometimes you’ll say the same little phrases or move the same way you always have. It’s disconcerting.” </p><p>“You’re telling me,” Basille laughed, leaning forward to put her chin in her hands. “I wish I could remember.” </p><p>“I don’t think you do.” It was said kindly, but Basille frowned, deciding not to press the issue. They were both quiet for a long moment, then Caroline leaned back against one of the columns. “How does it go with the boy in Skies Haven?” </p><p>“James?” she asked, and Caroline nodded. Basille sighed, unhappiness worming its way through her heart. “He’s too sick to save. Why must we do this, Caroline? Why do we have to watch him die, what help could we be?”</p><p>“It’s necessary, Basille,” she said softly, reaching out to brush a hair out of her face. “The queen of moons is most often a healer, and I’m glad that you enjoy helping the people, but this is a necessary part of <em> being </em> a healer. It’s an important lesson, one you can’t get away from. You’re always going to lose people.” </p><p>“But a child?” she protested. “And the child of a mysterious old friend at that.” </p><p>Caroline was quiet for a long time, seeming to be searching for words. Basille let her, not wanting to push the issue when she had no idea what kind of answer she could possibly be looking for. </p><p>“Let Halle take the lead, my dear,” she finally said. “She’s good at this, and I know it’s harder for you to be the one at the forefront. Watch what she does, and learn from her. That’s all I ask.” </p><p>How she had made it through any of her lives without Halle, she had no idea. </p><p>“Fine,” Basille said, then straightened and hopped down from the table. She felt her cloak catch against the carvings as she walked to the axe on the column across from Caroline. Hesitantly, she reached up, touching at the metal of the blade and flinching despite herself. She looked back to see Caroline watching her worriedly, forced a smile onto her face. “It seems a bit dull.” </p><p>Caroline choked out a laugh, disbelief flashing across her face before she was shaking her head. She held out a hand. </p><p>“Come downstairs, Basille. I’ll have someone sharpen it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this girl is fucking seventeen and has the weight of her own death on her shoulders. this story isn't sad at all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’d best get a jar, Adrian,” Grelda said with a soft smile, glancing back to see the two of them peering at her guiltily. “This’d be your client.” </p><p>A figure rounded the corner as he obeyed, and Razz looked up, curious despite himself to see the queen of moons. Then, he blinked. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 20 </em>
</p><p>Razz let out a rush of breath, setting down the barrel and setting his hands on his hips as he breathed heavily in and out. He’d been hard at work since early that morning, creeping out with the rising sun so as not to disturb Adrian. It’d been simple to find work, almost immediately happening upon a merchant’s office willing to pay by the day for workers to load the boats they hired. It was backbreaking labor, but certainly nothing more intense than farmwork could get. He’d always preferred the work he could find on the coast, where his body still hurt by the end of the day but at least the air smelled of the ocean instead of what he’d just mucked out of a pile of hay. </p><p>“Ho, Razz!” </p><p>Looking up, he caught sight of another of the hired men waving him down. He grinned, jumping the rail and hurrying down the gangplank. The man clapped him on the shoulder, grinning as he gestured to a box that even with the two of them, would be a struggle to load. </p><p>Timothy, he thought his name was. He’d only been here a few days, but this was the man he saw the most often. Most of the other workers seemed to drift in and out of different ships, Razz included, but Timothy seemed to make it a point to work the same jobs as he did. He seemed like a nice guy, Razz thought as he lifted his side of the box. A little flighty in personality, but talkative about whatever mundane thing crossed his mind. It was nice to break up the monotony of the day. </p><p>They both huffed as the box hit the deck, Razz sighing in relief and stepping back to mop at his forehead. The days were only growing hotter, and he’d long since abandoned his shirt in the back room of the merchant’s office. </p><p>“What brings you here?” Timothy asked conversationally, leaning back against the railing of the ship with his arms folded. </p><p>Razz hesitated, glancing down at the docks to make sure no one was there who would yell at them for slacking. “We’re just passing through.” </p><p>“We? A husband, wife, children?” </p><p>“Oh, no,” he laughed. “My brother. I must look older than I am if you think I would have a wife.”</p><p>Disappointment flashed through Timothy’s eyes, and Razz repressed a knowing grin. The other covered it quickly, smiling and nodding. “Are you travelers, or are you heading to meet up with others?” </p><p>“Nah, we’re just travelers. Searching for a place, I suppose. What about you?”</p><p>“I live here in Skies Haven,” he said, nodding towards the city. “My father was the brother to the queen of suns in her last life. He wanted to wait here to meet her again when she returns, so he’s kept his family in the city. I’m a far sight tired of it, though.” </p><p>“Oh?” The story was a common one here, he was noticing. So much of the local life seemed to revolve around the demigods that he was beginning to wonder if he had some kind of connection he wasn’t aware of. </p><p>“I want to be a sailor,” Timothy said conspiratorially. “Go off to a far-away land and never return.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you miss your family?” Razz asked. </p><p>Timothy made a face. “I’ll make my own family. Perhaps return once or twice to see this one again, but I want the adventure. I’ve never left Skies Haven, you know.” </p><p>Straightening quickly as he spotted one of the sailors approaching, Razz led them both off the boat, reaching for another of the barrels piled at the base of the gangplank. “It’s a beautiful city, at least,” he murmured to the other. “I’ve seen much worse.” </p><p>“At least you’ve seen it!” Timothy remarked, picking up his own load and hurrying back onto the ship. </p><p>Razz shook his head, considering the idea. He supposed that was true. His own town had been beautiful enough, but he knew he had been missing something there. Seeing the land meant that his life never grew dull. What more could he ask for? Just so long as he had Adrian, he didn’t really need any more constancy than that. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>The owner of the merchant’s office started, peering up at Razz in confusion. His name was Jeb, a somewhat round man with suspenders and an impressively groomed mustache. Slowly, he nodded, setting aside his papers and gesturing for him to enter. “Razz, is it?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“I’ve been impressed with your work these past few days. What did you need?” </p><p>Razz hesitated. He always hated this, feeling like a beggar even if what he was asking for was simple. “Sir, I was wanting to inquire about sleeping berths for workers. My brother and I--” </p><p>Jeb was already shaking his head, and Razz came to an abrupt stop. “I’m sorry, boy, but we don’t provide anything like that. I’m afraid you’ll have to find another place to sleep.” </p><p>Blinking, he pressed on, “We’re not picky, sir. Anything would do.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence as Jeb studied him, then sighed. “You’re a good worker, Razz. But so are many of the boys. I don’t offer sleeping berths because I don’t want to deal with the complications that come with it, the competition and the fights. If you would like, I can recommend a few good inns, but beyond that, I cannot help you. You said you were passing through, were you not?” </p><p>Razz nodded, chest twisting. </p><p>“Then I’m sure a hard-working kid like you can figure something out.” It wasn’t said unkindly, but it wasn’t gentle either, and Razz took his cue. He nodded shortly, mumbling out something in response to the other’s goodbye and stepping out of the office. It was already dark, and he looked up at the moon in accusation. </p><p>They could just move on. Razz had made enough to buy them a new round of supplies, but that money would dwindle faster than he could make it if they continued to rent their room. He’d already noticed the lack of berths, though, had already checked with the surrounding farms to see if any would let them sleep in their barns. None could do it. This had been his last resort. It really would be simplest just to keep moving. </p><p>Razz sighed, smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt and looked down at the ocean. The stars sparkled off the surface of the water, and the moonlight shone through the waves. It was beautiful, he thought. </p><p>He didn’t want to leave this city. </p><p>There was no good reason why. Perhaps just the wish to settle in one place, maybe the beauty of this town and the way Adrian’s eyes lit up at the sight of it any time they went outside. </p><p>They should keep moving. They really, <em> really </em> should. </p><p>Turning away, he began making his way through the town. Based on the last few days, Adrian would still be out of their room. He’d found a job as an assistant with a medicine woman in the market. It didn’t pay much, but Adrian loved it, and Razz had never been able to force himself to suggest the other should find something more lucrative. The whole point of this was that Adrian was happy, and nothing made him happier than learning that craft. </p><p>Normally, he would just head to the inn and wait for him there, but today, Razz’s feet took him straight to the shop. It was a run-down little building, but well-trafficked from what Adrian had told him. The old woman who ran it had apparently laughed when he had asked if she needed help, shakily rounding the counter and rapidly testing his knowledge of the plants that hung from her ceiling. </p><p>He’d apparently done well in her quizzing, Razz thought proudly, catching sight of him through one vine-filled window as he approached. </p><p>The little bell over the door rang as he went inside, looking up at the herbs and wondering if he could identify a single one. He was pretty sure the answer was no. </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>Razz looked down to see an older lady rounding a corner, peering at him through thick glasses. He was pretty sure there were leaves in her hair, but he ignored it as he smiled. Grelda, he was pretty sure her name was. </p><p>“I’m Adrian’s brother. Is he still here?” </p><p>“Oh!” her face lit up, and she turned around, wobbling past a rack of colorful jars and disappearing from sight. After a moment of hesitation, he followed, making his way through the maze of shelves until Adrian came into sight, happily working at a mortar and pestle and taking no notice of their entrance. </p><p>“Adrian,” he said softly, smiling as he took in the sight of the other. His sore back stopped yelling at him, just for a moment, as the other turned, grinning at him in pleased surprise. </p><p>“Razz! What are you doing here?!” In response to Razz’s shrug, he just nodded, gesturing down to the mortar. “Grelda is having me make up a mixture for a cough. Guess who it’s for?!” </p><p>“Better not be for you, kid,” Razz said, crossing the room as Grelda took a seat next to them. She seemed to be having to catch her breath just from her short walk to the front, and Razz found himself mildly concerned for her health. </p><p>“Of course not! It’s for the queen of moons! She needs it tonight, for someone she’s treating in the town! Can you believe it?!” </p><p>Razz shook his head, jumping as Grelda suddenly spoke. “Would you like a sweet, Razz?” </p><p>He blinked. “I don’t have any money.” </p><p>“Oh, posh.” Her shaking hand reached for a jar in the middle of the table, pulling off the lid to expose a pile of suspicious-looking sugar drops. “I was under the impression you were much older, child. Any boy your age should have candy when he likes.” </p><p>Adrian was grinning down at his work, and Razz narrowed his eyes. Not wanting to be rude, he reached into the jar, retrieving one of the candies and carefully putting it into his mouth. </p><p>Immediately, he suppressed a cough, the taste of old leaves coating his tongue as he tried to decide if it would get them into trouble for him to spit it out. “Good, aren’t they?” Adrian asked, turning so that Grelda couldn’t see his face and grinning devilishly. </p><p>“Mmm,” Razz said, glancing up just in time to hear the door open, bell ringing again. </p><p>“Don’t get up, Grelda!” a female voice called, and hurrying footsteps approached as Grelda stood anyway, giving Razz a split second to spit out the candy and hurriedly stuff it into his pocket. </p><p>“You’d best get a jar, Adrian,” Grelda said with a soft smile, glancing back to see the two of them peering at her guiltily. “This’d be your client.” </p><p>A figure rounded the corner as he obeyed, and Razz looked up, curious despite himself to see the queen of moons. Then, he blinked. </p><p>“Your hair isn’t blue,” he said aloud, then cleared his throat, cursing himself. “I mean--” </p><p>“Yeah,” said the girl, giving him a strange look. She stood tall, pale hair swept into twin buns atop her head and blue eyes flashing in the odd light this place had. Her jaw was straight, nose upturned but a little crooked, like it'd been broken in the past. There was a confident air about her, and the set of her mouth shifted into a tilted grin as she asked, “What, did you think I was Basille? Oh, Grelda, do you have the--” </p><p>“Here, Halle,” she said, tottering over to help Adrian fill the jars. “Are these for the Delinair boy?” </p><p>“Yes, he’s been coughing through the night, and we’re hoping this will help him sleep more easily. We were missing a few of the required herbs at the temple,” Halle said, leaning against a shelf. Now that he was paying attention, Razz could see the robes she wore, patterned with the same patterns of sun, moon, and stars that he had seen priestesses wear all his life. She continued, glancing down at him, then at Adrian. “Did you pick up some new assistants?” </p><p>“I’m Adrian!” the boy said happily, picking up the jars and handing them over to her as she smiled, seemingly despite herself. Adrian had that effect on people. “I’ve been brought on as her assistant, but this is my brother, Razz. He’s just stopped by to see me.” </p><p>“You seem younger than the other priestesses I’ve seen,” Razz said quietly. He was tired, he knew, hoped he wasn’t being too rude with his question. </p><p>To his relief, she laughed. It was a clear ring of a thing, somewhat at odds with the deeper timbre of her voice. “I’m not a priestess. I’m the companion to the queen of moons.” </p><p>She said it like it was supposed to mean something, so he nodded. “Ah, yes. Companion. I was under the impression that that was the queen of suns.” </p><p>Scoffing, she grinned. “You’re awfully blunt, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Product of a day’s work,” he said, unable to help smiling back. He didn’t know what it was, but she struck him with familiarity.</p><p>Halle shook her head, turning her attention back to Grelda. “Is this a tea or something he should directly take?” she asked, inspecting the jars she’d been handed. </p><p>“I would mix it with his food,” she said. “It doesn’t taste very good, but mixing it into a tea could disturb the blessing upon it. Could you have Basille bless it as well, my dear? Her connection to the goddesses is far more powerful than mine.” </p><p>Basille. Razz had never heard the first name of the queen of moons, wondered if it was always the same or if this was new for this life. It must be strange, being her companion and knowing she’d forget all about you in a few years. Halle looked happy enough, though, rolling her eyes to herself as she responded. “Yes, I’ll tell her.”</p><p>“And tell her to come along, next time!” Grelda said. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen the girl, and I should like her to meet this young master. I think she’d be impressed by him.” </p><p>Razz was very glad he’d come, if for nothing else than to see the glow of pride that statement put on Adrian’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halle was her <i>sister</i>. She was the family that the queen of moons had never been allowed to have, a wholly unique person that Basille couldn’t believe she would someday forget. </p><p>Fingers combed through her hair, soothing her into silence as Halle brushed away one of her tears with a thumb. “Shh… go to sleep, Basille. It’ll be alright. I’m here.” </p><p>How could she be expected to leave her behind?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 8, Day 30 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Basille had only ever seen Cerulean once. </p><p>The goddesses were mysterious, aloof and removed and altogether unapproachable, but sometimes, one or another would appear. Occasionally to perform miracles, or to support the words of a leader who needed their backing. It was rare, and Basille knew that there were many of her lives that she had seen none of them at all, but this occasion had been imprinted into her mind like a brand. </p><p>Before Reinne and Basille, the goddesses had been alone in their realm. She and her soulmate had been the first humans to ever see their otherworldly temples, the first to be imbued with their power. Since them, though, there had been a few others. Cerulean would sometimes make visits to their world, exalting the most outstanding of their worshippers and taking them back to exist with her. Demigods, just like Basille was, but uncursed. </p><p>Basille's meeting of the goddess had been one such occasion. There had been a woman Basille had barely heard of dying in their main prayer chamber. She’d been brought to the temple just hours before. Apparently, she was a greatly revered priestess in her time, a long-past relative to the queen of suns. She had clasped Basille’s hand in passing, wished her peace. Basille was only a child at the time.</p><p>The woman had smiled, laughing with her old friends as her breath slowly left her body. Basille had been shuffled to the back of the room, not quite understanding what to do, but knowing she was required to stay. </p><p>Thus, she’d been the first to see that Cerulean had come. </p><p>A glowing outline had slowly solidified into the figure of a tall woman, with a great mass of curly hair and eyes so light they seemed almost to be lacking in an iris at all. She’d been swathed in the purple-blue cloth that she was always depicted to be wearing, barefoot and tattooed and absolutely, stunningly beautiful. </p><p>She’d glanced down at Basille, seemed to take her in before she smiled. Before any of the other priestesses had noticed her, she’d ruffled Basille’s hair, letting her fingers linger on her cheek before she let go and turned to the crowd. </p><p>“Make way,” she’d commanded, and the priestesses had parted before her. </p><p>Basille remembered watching in awe as the dying woman let out a great exhale, reaching to clasp the hand of her goddess just as the life fled from her eyes. Cerulean had pressed her lips to her fingers, then turned to face the others. “She will serve at the side of my sister Carmine. Remember her name as the queen of the hunt.” </p><p>“My lady,” they had murmured, Basille’s voice coming just a little after the rest. </p><p>Cerulean may be the one who most deigned to come to earth, but the demigods she exalted always went to one of her two sisters. Basille and Reinne, it seemed, had been special. Basille had felt that in her gaze as Cerulean tucked the woman’s hand into her chest and turned back to face her. </p><p>“Basille,” she had murmured. “How do you fare in this life?” </p><p>“Well, my lady,” she had replied, not knowing what else to say. </p><p>They had just looked at each other for a long moment, then Cerulean had grinned knowingly, inclining her head before fading back into the glowing outline from which she had appeared. </p><p>Caroline had almost immediately rushed to Basille and lifted her into her arms, cupping her small cheek with shaking hands and inspecting something deep within her eyes. “Are you hurt, child?” </p><p>“No?” </p><p>With a shaky exhalation, Caroline had pressed a careful kiss to her forehead. Basille remembered squirming in her arms, being let down and wiping at the kiss in a way that made Caroline laugh. She’d rested her fingers on her cheek, in the same place Cerulean’s had lain just a moment before. Basille noticed how much warmer hers were than the goddess’s. </p><p>“We’re done, sweetheart. Go and find Halle.” </p><p>The images flashed behind her eyes as Basille stared at the ceiling. There was a carving there, a meeting of the sun and moon that she knew was meant to be symbolic. This was not the room she would someday share with Reinne, so she’d never understood why it was here. Perhaps just to remind her. </p><p>The room they would share was the same cold marble that made up the outside of the temple, free of carvings and anything of personality. It would likely be more welcoming when it was lived in, but thinking about it now, her heart hurt to consider leaving the room she had grown up in. </p><p>It was more of a library than a bedroom, walls lined with shelves containing novels, books of medicine, and, of course, the journals. A fireplace filled the center of the room, couches surrounding the white bricks, and her bed tucked into a corner. It was a fixture of the room, lined with the same white that filled so much of the temple. Halle’s, however, was made of dark wood, stuffed against the opposite wall and wholly breaking the pattern of the rest of the room. </p><p>The concept was so foreign, that Halle hadn’t always been a part of her lives. Her presence was constant, the sound of her breathing the backdrop of Basille’s nightly routine for as long as she could remember. She’d never found mention of someone like this, the queen of moons so often accompanied only by the priestesses who raised her. She'd made friends among them, of course. There had always been children in the town when she was too young for the priestess's friendship, she'd never been <em>alone</em>. But this was completely unique, having someone who had been raised alongside her and stayed by her side for the entirety of her life.</p><p>It was a cruel thought, but Basille was actually... <em> glad </em>that Halle’s mother had died. It was difficult to imagine what her own life would have been like without her. She certainly didn’t wish the other pain, and she knew it was selfish, but… she got the feeling that this was a life she would look back on, in many of the ones to come. </p><p>Halle had said, once, that she didn’t want to stay once Basille was gone. Her next life would be that of a completely different person, Halle reasoned. She didn’t want to be another Caroline, desperately waiting for the day she would meet her sister again when she knew she would never be the same person she’d once loved. Basille understood, but it made her sad. Halle would have made a good teacher. </p><p>Not for the first time, she wished she could avoid her fate. </p><p>Her life felt so pointless, focused on the day she would meet someone who, to her present memory, was a stranger. In her heart of hearts, she would have very much liked to forget about Reinne and make her own life. </p><p>Despite herself, the thought brought tears to her eyes. There was something so… ironic about that. This had all started from not wanting to lose her. Basille knew, as well, that if it had never started, that she never would have met Halle. She would have died over a thousand years ago, once and for all. </p><p>She wasn’t sure if that was something she wished for. </p><p>God, she was so tired of doubting. She wished for the faith of the priestesses, to look up at the sky and think of a goddess she revered instead of one who had cursed her to a life of death and loss. Basille had only one person who would live alongside her, and she was long past ready to find out if she was worth all the pain she was forced to bring to the people she loved more than anything. </p><p>Before she could stop it, a sob rose up in her throat, tears finally spilling over as she rolled to face away from Halle. She was so <em>fucking</em> weak, to doubt her goddesses, her entire <em> purpose </em>. This was what she was meant for, what she had been okay with for so long. Why was she suddenly--</p><p>There was a rustling behind her, and she looked up with a tear-stained face just in time to see Halle lift her blanket, crawling into Basille’s bed and sleepily tapping her own collarbone.</p><p>“C’mere,” she murmured, and Basille sobbed again. She rolled back over, tucking her face into Halle’s shoulder and feeling the other wrap her up in a hug. “It’s alright. It’s all gonna be alright.” </p><p>Halle was her <em> sister </em>. She was the family that the queen of moons had never been allowed to have, a wholly unique person that Basille couldn’t believe she would someday forget. </p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>Fingers combed through her hair, soothing her into silence as Halle brushed away one of her tears with a thumb. “Shh… go to sleep, Basille. It’ll be alright. I’m here.” </p><p>How could she be expected to leave her behind?</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 9, Day 1 </em>
</p><p>“It’s gone!”</p><p>Jacob grabbed onto Halle’s hands, searching excitedly for the sweet she’d hidden in the back of her collar. It was out of his sight, but Basille could see it easily, laughing to herself as she continued her work. </p><p>“Where is it?” he demanded, still holding onto one of her hands as she closed it into a fist. While he was distracted by the movement, she retrieved the candy with her other hand, quickly reaching out and tapping his ear with it. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, it was in your brain!” she said, and he erupted into giggles, snatching the treat from her and holding it triumphantly above her head. </p><p>“No, <em> your </em> brain!” </p><p>“What?!” she pulled another piece from her pocket, making it appear in front of his face. “This one was in your nose! Where are you getting all of these?!” </p><p>“No!” he squealed as she picked him up, gently tilting him and dropping another piece to the ground. </p><p>“They’re falling out of your ears! You’re a candy machine, aren’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“It’s a secret!” He clung to her tightly, little feet wiggling in the air until she put him back down on the bed. Halle was grinning, brushing his hair out of his sweaty face. </p><p>“A secret, huh? What do you say we eat these? That can be our secret.” </p><p>“Oh, yes!! I won’t tell!” </p><p>Handing her the candy in his hand, he watched eagerly as she unwrapped it. “It’s a hard candy,” she explained as she handed it over. “So don’t swallow it, okay?” </p><p>He made a face, scrunching his nose, and Halle mimicked the expression. It made him laugh again, and Basille shook her head, finishing the remedy she’d been preparing. She reached for the kettle Laila had brought in a few moments before, pouring the hot water over the mixture of herbs and giving it a stir. </p><p>Halle was watching carefully as Jacob devoured the candy, presumably making sure he didn’t choke on it. Lately, they had done little more than visit with the child, not having many more new ideas. If she was being completely honest, it made Basille uncomfortable. She had a hard time looking at the boy and seeing anything but sadness. Caroline’s advice had been invaluable, she’d quickly learned. Halle was great with him, and he was always all smiles while they were there because of her quick wit and endless magic tricks. </p><p>“Is it gone?” she asked, and Jacob nodded, sticking out his tongue for proof before a cough wracked his body. Halle rubbed his back, letting him cling to her until the fit passed. There were tears in his eyes as he took a rattling breath, but he grinned as it stopped, swinging his legs and still holding onto Halle. </p><p>“All gone!” </p><p>Basille tried to calm herself with deep breaths, the way she’d practiced on the way here. </p><p>“Here, Jacob,” she said, feeling the cup to make sure it was at a drinkable temperature. “It’s time for sleep.” </p><p>He took the tea, sipping quickly and making a face. “It’s gross.”</p><p>“I know,” Halle said. “You’re so good at taking your medicine, my brave knight.”</p><p>“The bravest knight!” Grinning, he drank some more, and Basille started to pack her things as his eyes drooped. “Tell papa to wake me when he gets home,” Jacob said, and Halle murmured something as she took the cup from him, laying him softly in his bed and tucking his blankets over him. </p><p>They both sat in silence for a long moment as he slipped into sleep, and Basille drew her knees into her chest. “Halle, I don’t know if I can do this.” </p><p>Halle drew her fingers through Jacob’s hair, and they both winced at his next rattling cough. “Grelda has a new assistant.” </p><p>Unsurprised at the change of subject, Basille leaned back against the wall. They’d had that conversation too many times, and Halle had long since stopped reminding her that she didn’t have any choice <em> but </em> to do it. “Oh?”</p><p>“Solid kid, can’t be more than fourteen but he’s about this wide in the shoulders,” she said, showing the distance with her hands before she went back to smoothing Jacob’s hair. “He's sweet. I don’t think they’re gonna be here long, though, they seem like they’re just passing through.” </p><p>“They?” </p><p>“He’s here with his brother. There’s a mouth on that one,” she grinned back at her. “Adrian and… Razz, I think the brother’s name was. He was visiting the shop when I picked up the cough suppressant. I like--” </p><p>She was cut off suddenly as the door swung open, the figure of a man stepping through before he came to an abrupt stop. He was tall, just as Basille would have guessed from seeing his children, with the same light hair and eyes as his wife and a lanky sort of stance that made her think he rode horses a little too often. His eyes locked onto hers, and his face burned red. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry, I thought you had gone already. I was just--”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Halle said, and his eyes went wide as he looked at her, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away for a long moment. She smiled awkwardly, pulling her hand away from Jacob’s head. “Your son is a wonderful boy. We can leave you with him, he should sleep through the night.”</p><p>“Do you…” he seemed to struggle with something, slowly closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. “I hear you’re very good with him.” </p><p>“I’d like to think so,” she said, and he finally looked at Basille again. </p><p>His expression softened into something almost sad. “You look much the same. I didn’t entirely believe it, when they said you would, but you…” </p><p>“Laila mentioned that we were friends, once.” Basile was so tired of having this conversation, didn’t have the energy for it after her time with Jacob. “I hope we can start anew, if needed.” </p><p>He laughed, voice pitching up slightly. “There will be no need for that.” </p><p>“What’s your name?” Halle asked quietly, glancing at Jacob to make sure he was still asleep. </p><p>“Hmm,” he said, following her gaze before looking between them again. “I’m not sure that either of you would know it.”</p><p>“Try me,” Basille said, resigned to the topic. “The queen of moons keeps detailed journals.” </p><p>For some reason, that made him turn red again, hesitating before crossing the room. Halle moved aside to let him sit on his son’s mattress. “There’s nothing you can do to save him, right?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, but no,” Basille murmured. “We are easing his passage, bringing him comfort in the time he has left.” </p><p>He nodded, tears filling his eyes as he glanced up at Halle. “I’m glad you’re able to spend time with him. He… he could use the company.” </p><p>“It brings him a lot of joy,” Basille answered for her. “Halle is wonderful with children.” </p><p>Halle smiled at her, then down at Jacob. “Like I said, he’s a special kid. I’ll be…” she trailed off, seeming to be at a temporary loss for words. “It will be a personal thing to me, to see him go. Nothing compared to yours, of course, but you can rest assured he’ll be missed. We’ll make sure to include him in our prayers to the goddesses.” </p><p>Nodding again, the man bent to press a kiss to the side of Jacob’s head. Then he straightened, still looking down as he said, “Thank you. And my… my name is Jackson.” </p><p>The atmosphere almost immediately changed, and Halle’s eyes went the size of dinner plates. “Jackson!?” </p><p>“Shh!” Basille waved a hand at her, feeling her own face burning. “Don’t wake him.” </p><p>Oh, goddesses above. <em> Jackson? </em> This was the man she had betrayed the gods for? She just stared at him for a moment, trying to formulate the person in front of her with the romantic image she’d built in her head. He was certainly no handsome prince, and she was having a hard time imagining how it had happened at all. </p><p>Halle was clearly choking back laughter, and Basille caught Jackson hiding a smile at her reaction. “Like? <em> Jackson </em>?” </p><p>“I would assume so,” he said, humor lacing his voice. “I’m getting the feeling you may have heard of me.” </p><p>“Heard of you? You’re the man that--” </p><p>“Halle!” Basille cut her off, chucking one of her mixing sticks at her. </p><p>She noticed Jackson watching Halle with something indecipherable in his eyes before he shifted his gaze, catching her looking at him. “You have nothing to fear from me,” he said after a moment. “I don’t know how I’m described, but I have no wish to disrupt your life. All I want is peace for my son.” </p><p>“You’re described well,” she said quickly. “As an honorable man, with respect for the goddesses.” </p><p>Grinning at that, he replied, “You thought it was too much respect.” </p><p>“Not anymore.” </p><p>The room went quiet, then Halle shook her head, bending to help Basille pack their supplies. “We really had best be going,” she said, breaking the tension with laughter in her voice and giving them both an excuse to look away. Then she paused, glancing back over her shoulder. “You know, when I used to read your story, I always felt bad that you were left with so little. I’m glad you’ve found happiness.” </p><p>Jackson’s eyes shone, staring at Halle in borderline disbelief. “Thank you.” </p><p>She nodded quickly, then gave Basille a quick smile, finishing with their packing and excusing them quietly as they left the room. They left the house without disturbing anyone, and Halle restrained herself all of ten steps before she burst out with, “He looks like a scarecrow!” </p><p>“What?!” Basille was shocked at her rudeness, though she probably shouldn’t have been. </p><p>“The love to end all loves, the man worth defying gods…” Halle said with a false lilt to her voice, then she cackled. “He looks like he could scare the crows! That’s the man you were willing to get struck down for?!” </p><p>“I don’t remember it!” she protested, reaching out to smack her. “And don’t be cruel!”</p><p>“It’s not cruel if it’s a fact!” Halle’s exclamation carried over the rooftops, and Basille tried to hit her again, laughing as the other caught her arm and looped her own through it, pulling her into her side as they climbed together towards the temple. “You have to admit, that’s <em> not </em>how you described him.”</p><p>“Perhaps he was more attractive when he was younger?” she tried, and Halle snorted. Basille rolled her eyes at that. “He’s not all that bad, I could see a lot of it being age. You can’t fairly judge.” </p><p>“I may not have any interest in men, but I can still tell the difference between a frog and a prince!” Halle declared, then laughed again. “He’s <em> married </em>. How wild is that? I don’t know why, but I couldn’t picture him doing anything at all after his entries in the journal ended.” </p><p>“I guess I’ve been seeing him as a character,” Basille remarked. “I wonder why he lives so close to the temple, when he was so angry.” </p><p>“Maybe he met his wife here? Once you have children, it’s hard to uproot them.” </p><p>“Perhaps.” The oldest of Laila and Jackson’s children was maybe twelve, not nearly old enough for that to be his reason to stay, but Basille could fathom nothing else. According to her journals, she had been heartbroken when he left, not least of all because he had vowed never to see her again, come hell or high water.</p><p>Perhaps time had healed old wounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do love that between my two main characters, one of them has the internal conflict of "I don't want to leave this city" and the other has the internal conflict of "I don't want to be brutally sacrificed in two years". It's an interesting dichotomy.</p><p>Alt Title for this fic: Money Problems vs Beheading Problems: Who Will Win??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All at once, Razz realized Halle wasn’t eating a bite of the food in front of her. She just seemed to be piling the contents of her basket into their laps, distracting them quite easily with her talk. He’d never been one to be shamed by charity, but he felt his cheeks redden. Was it that obvious that he couldn’t provide for Adrian? </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 9, Day 30 </em>
</p><p>Razz tucked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as the sun warmed him from above. The smell of grass filled his nose, and he took a deep breath to catch a whiff of the nearby flowers. You couldn't tell, looking at it from the town, but the temple had a massive garden, carefully tended to by more than a few silent priestesses. He would have assumed that a picnic on the hill would have been frowned upon, but the only reaction the women had had to their approach had been to nod a greeting and return to work. </p><p>Adrian was unpacking their food, a few hunks of bread and cheese as well as the treat of one of the same sweet rolls they’d bought on their very first day in the town. </p><p>When Razz had shown up at the docks that morning, the only ship in port was one they had loaded the day before, so he had been waved off without work. It was obviously not ideal, with their money still slowly dwindling, but he hadn’t been able to help being relieved for a day of rest. It’d been easy to convince Grelda to give Adrian the afternoon off, and it’d been the boy that suggested visiting the temple. </p><p>Apparently, Halle had been visiting Grelda’s shop often, and had suggested the picnic to Adrian. Razz’d met her a few more times, quickly growing comfortable around this companion to the queen of moons even on days he wasn’t exhausted. He sighed, opening one eye to watch Adrian lay out their meal. “Do you want any help?”</p><p>“I’ve almost got it!” he said cheerfully, handing Razz a slice of bread and a piece of cheese. “Eat this.” </p><p>Razz raised a brow, then obeyed, chewing slowly as he watched the other. “Thanks.” </p><p>“You need someone to take care of you for once!” </p><p>Snorting at that, Razz patted the other’s knee, continuing to eat as he enjoyed the atmosphere. “Will your new friend be joining us?” he asked, referring to Halle.</p><p>Adrian frowned, then glanced at the temple. “Do you think she’d like to?” </p><p>“Maybe. Not like we can ask her.” </p><p>“Ma’am?” Adrian called, and Razz jumped, looking quickly to see who he was talking to. One of the priestesses had made the mistake of wandering too close, looked up at Adrian’s call with a squint. </p><p>“Did you need something?” </p><p>“Do you know Halle?” </p><p>Razz huffed, laying back down and trying to wipe the embarrassed flush from his cheeks. It was one of the things he loved most about Adrian, the absolute willingness to engage with anyone, but it could emerge at the worst times. </p><p>Laughing, the priestess replied, “Yes, I should hope so.” She seemed young, probably around Razz’s own age. He wondered if she’d come here in the hope of being the queen of suns, stayed anyway to serve the goddesses when she hadn’t been. “Did you need something from her?” </p><p>“Is she here?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“Do you need someone to ask her?” came a voice from Razz’s other side, and he jumped violently, looking up to see Halle herself standing over him. She was raising her brows at him, but quickly shifted her gaze back to a now-grinning Adrian. Her smile softened, then she waved casually at the priestess. “Thank you, Hiela. I don’t think these hooligans are here to cause trouble.”</p><p>Hiela laughed, and Razz looked to see her moving further into the garden, leaving them alone as Halle plopped down in the grass beside him. She was sweating lightly across her forehead, leaving Razz to assume she’d just hiked up the hill from the town. “Make yourself at home.” </p><p>“I live here!” she protested, opening the basket she’d had slung over her arm. “Grelda told me the two of you would be on the mountain. Could I join you? It’s been a long day, and Basille will be in town until tonight.” </p><p>“The queen of moons?” Razz asked, interested despite himself. He couldn’t help it, the legend was one he’d grown up with. It was still hard to believe that she was a real person, living and breathing so close to him. </p><p>“Yes, as opposed to the other Basille,” she snarked, pulling a bundle from her basket and beginning to unwrap it. “Adrian, I will trade you some of that cheese for these grapes.” </p><p>“What’s a grape?” he asked, sitting up on his knees and looking at her with interest. </p><p>“They’re a fruit from the south. Here, try one.” </p><p>Adrian popped one of the purple fruits into his mouth, chewing slowly at first, then faster as his eyes widened. “Oh, by the goddesses, that is good!” </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Razz held out a hand. </p><p>“No samples,” Halle said with a grin, and he scoffed, then stole one before she could block him as Adrian forked over some of their cheese. </p><p>“The queen of moons came into the shop yesterday,” Adrian said excitedly. Razz had already heard the story numerous times, but he smiled anyway, picking up another piece of bread as Halle got out some kind of a dark salted meat wrapped in paper. “She’s gorgeous, and was nice. She knew my name!” </p><p>“I’ve mentioned you once or twice,” Halle said, handing a slice of the meat to Razz and snatched away the bread he’d just picked up. He looked down at the forced exchange in consternation, then shrugged, deciding just to eat it. The food would be good for the both of them. As much as he always tried to prevent it, weight had started to slip from Adrian’s stout frame, and certainly from his own. This always happened when they were staying in a city, where food cost money instead of time. </p><p>Adrian seemed flabbergasted. “You <em> have </em>?!” </p><p>“Of course!” Halle laughed, nudging some of the food into Adrian’s hand. “You’re quite talented, and she’s a famed healer. Grelda can’t seem to get enough of raving about you, either.” </p><p>All at once, Razz realized Halle wasn’t eating a bite of the food in front of her. She just seemed to be piling the contents of her basket into their laps, distracting them quite easily with her talk. He’d never been one to be shamed by charity, but he felt his cheeks redden. Was it that obvious that he couldn’t provide for Adrian? </p><p>“She did ask me where I had studied!” Adrian said excitedly, grabbing onto Razz’s arm. “She seemed very surprised when it was nowhere! Imagine, the queen of moons believing me to be skilled! Perhaps I could study under her!” </p><p>“Not to disappoint you, young master, but she’s not much older than yourself,” Halle said. "I don't think she plans to take an apprentice."</p><p>Adrian wilted, then perked back up as he asked, “How old is she?”</p><p>“Seventeen, and it’s nearly the tenth month, isn’t it?” Razz asked without thinking, and Halle blinked. </p><p>“Yes. Not many people outside of the temple keep track of the month.” Her question was obvious in the tone of her voice, and Razz shrugged. </p><p>“I was born in the same week as the queen of moons. It was a thing of pride for my family.” </p><p>She considered him for a long moment, then grinned. “I don’t suppose you’re trying to make your pilgrimage? I could easily be wrong, but you don’t look much like a Reinne from here.” </p><p>Laughing, he sat back, turning his food in his hand and taking a quick bite, speaking around it. “Is that the queen of suns? I’d never heard their first names before.” </p><p>“Oh, her name could be <em> anything </em> right now,” Halle said mysteriously, and Razz saw Adrian hanging on her every word. “That’s just what it was, long ago, and what she goes by whenever she returns. Shouldn’t be long, now.”</p><p>“You excited to meet her?” </p><p>Halle just chuckled, finally picking up a piece of cheese and tearing off a small piece to eat. “Maybe, just to find out what the fuss is all about. I’ve grown up hearing about her.” </p><p>“That’s something I’ve been wondering about,” Razz asked, sitting forward to peer at her. “I’ve never heard of the queen of moons having a companion, and I thought all family was banned from the temple during that life.” </p><p>“They are!” she said. “I’m not family by blood. My mother was a friend to the priestesses, and when she passed, they took me on. I think that since Basille and I are of a similar age, they thought it could be good for her to have a companion."</p><p>"Is that weird?"</p><p>Halle shrugged. "I was raised for her, I suppose, but we’re friends by our own decision.” </p><p>Someone called Halle’s name, and she cringed, looking in the direction of the temple. Razz followed her gaze, spotting a wrinkled old woman rounding the corner. She looked kindly enough, but Halle groaned at the sight of her. </p><p>“Who--”</p><p>“Caroline. She’s the teacher to the queen of moons. Probably wants me to visit someone in the town,” she muttered, seeming to half-consider hiding in the grass before she seemed to accept her fate. Quickly, she grasped Razz’s shoulder, nodding towards the food. “Keep it. We have plenty.” He hesitated, but she was already standing, waving to the priestess as she grabbed her basket, calling back a goodbye and crossing the gardens. </p><p>Then Adrian hummed happily, popping another grape into his mouth, and Razz decided to ignore his bruised pride. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 10, Day 5 </em>
</p><p>They couldn’t stay here any longer. </p><p>It was becoming a harsh reality, the longer Razz stared at the pile of coins on the table. He’d gotten them out to add today’s pay, tears jumping to his eyes as he saw how small the stash had gotten. He was laying in the bed now, blanket pulled up to his chin and hearing Adrian’s slow breaths behind him as he stared at the money.</p><p>There wasn’t even another option. Staying on the streets was an impossibility, with guards patrolling, and that was no life for Adrian even without the illegality. It was bad enough when they stayed in workers berths and piles of hay, but then at least they had a <em> place </em>. </p><p>He wasn’t sure why the thought of returning to the roads hurt him so much. Razz didn’t want to leave, which was a feeling he was incredibly unfamiliar with. They usually came into a town for no more than a week or two, but they’d been here for nearly two months. </p><p>It was like the pull to travel had been snatched from his blood, adventure paling next to what? A few nice people? Adrian’s happiness to work under Grelda? He’d been happy working for other healers, and they’d made friends at other places. Razz had even found a girl, once, one that he’d thought might be worth staying for, but not even she had been able to beat his urge to move on. </p><p>There was nothing here that was unique, no reason he should be risking so much to stay. They would have plenty if they continued to travel, went to the next city where they wouldn’t have to stay in an inn and Razz could be paid a bit more for even less work. </p><p>Why were the goddesses urging him to stay?</p><p>He’d considered asking Adrian what he thought, but Adrian had wanted to stay in every city they’d laid eyes on. Maybe that was part of it. He was getting older, getting to the age where he needed to find a place to settle, and Adrian, he knew, was tired of the traveling. The kid would follow him to the ends of the earth. He had to stop exploiting that at some point. </p><p>But even the next town over--</p><p>He was interrupted in his thought by the creak of the door opening, and he went entirely still, eyes squeezing shut as his heart started to hammer. No, no no. Had he not locked the door? How could he be so <em> stupid? </em></p><p>The clinking of coins made his eyes fly open, cursing himself again for leaving the money on the table. The shadowy figure of a man was scooping the coins into his hand, reaching for Razz’s open coinpurse as if to check for more. </p><p>That was all they had, and no matter how stupid it was, how unarmed Razz may be, he couldn’t just let him take it. </p><p>He sat up all at once, tossing the blanket over Adrian and throwing himself at the figure. The coins rained to the ground, and there was a grunt of surprise as he sent them both to the floor. </p><p>“You little <em> shit </em>--” Razz heard an unfamiliar voice grunt, and a blow to his face made him see stars. </p><p>His head hit the floor. The man was over him, holding him down easily. The glint of a knife made Razz gasp for breath, desperately clawing at the hand on his shoulder as he kicked upwards. It made no difference. The knife arced down, and he flinched. </p><p>At the last second, it jolted to the side, as though stopped by an invisible barrier. The man cried out as his wrist twisted, keeping hold of the knife even as he gasped in surprise. Razz’s eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, the man grabbed him by the collar, lifting him slightly before slamming the back of his head against the floor and making his vision go blurry.</p><p>He still couldn’t see the other’s face, hidden beneath a deep hood. “Please--” </p><p>“Shut up!” He hissed, pressing the knife to Razz’s throat and making him go very still. “You brought this on yourself, boy. I had no intention of killing either of you.” </p><p>“It’s all we ha--” he choked as the knife tightened, feeling a bead of blood welling up around the blade. </p><p>“I said, <em> shut up </em> . Or do you want me to have to kill the kid, too?” That made Razz’s mouth snap shut. The man drew back the knife, aiming the point at his chest and adjusting the fingers around the blade “That’s what I thought. Now, keep your mouth shut, and I’ll-- <em> oof! </em>” </p><p>Razz gaped, the man disappearing from his sight. Adrian was yelling, the sound of fighting reaching Razz’s ears as he tried to sit up. He gasped for breath, rolling over to come up onto his knees and looking over just in time to see the knife sink into Adrian’s stomach. </p><p>The man laughed disbelievingly as Adrian gasped in pain, and Razz’s vision went white. </p><p>He was on his feet before he knew how he had done it, fingers curling into the back of the stranger’s shirt and yanking him into his front. His free hand wrapped around the other’s forehead, and a pulsing anger filled his body, arcing through him like fiery electricity until suddenly, it shot out of him. </p><p>The fire concentrated to the place where his hand met the other’s head, burning its way so fast through the man that he didn’t even have time to scream. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, and as Razz let the body fall from his grip, he caught sight of Adrian’s horrified stare. </p><p>Razz’s legs went out from under him, and the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Adrian choking out his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her heart was twisting, grief and pain shooting through her body as she reached up to rub at her chest. She’d never had a dream about Reinne before. There was no way to, with no memory of her to grasp onto. She couldn’t even remember if the other had been in the dream, or if it had been a mere mention of her name. </p><p>All she could think was that she didn’t like the feeling of the memory. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Detailed tw in end notes because of spoilers, but I know the subject can be a tough one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” she begged, falling to her knees as she grasped Tyrell’s arm. “Please, I’m begging you, I will give you anything--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hand connected with her face, sending her down to the cold tile floors. “You say that as though you have anything to bargain with, Basille!” Shakily, she propped herself up, gasping as he grabbed her by the hair, tilting her head back to examine her in disgust. “You’re an adulteress, a shame to the title of queen. I hereby cast you from the throne. You will be dyed as a betrayer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” she whispered. She didn’t care, she didn’t… It had been a long time since she’d wanted to be the queen. “Spare her, your highness, I beg you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The king laughed, throwing her away from him and sending her back to the floor. She could hear the advisors shifting uncomfortably in the background, and spared herself a moment of bitterness. It had never bothered them to know this happened out of their sight. Their weak stomachs couldn’t bear the proof of their broken kingdom when it was before their eyes, it seemed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her? Your whore? She’s a traitor to the kingdom, Basille,” she looked up in horror, already knowing the words that were coming next. “There is but one sentence for traitors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reinne, daughter of none, has committed treason against the king,” he purred, voice rising in volume. “She is hereby sentenced to death.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 17, Month 10, Day 5</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille shot up to sit, chest heaving as sweat poured down her forehead. The room was still dark, the fire long since gone out and the sun at least a few hours from rising. She reached for the dream, but it slipped through her fingers, making her sigh in utter frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reinne. She remembered Reinne’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was twisting, grief and pain shooting through her body as she reached up to rub at her chest. She’d never had a dream about Reinne before. There was no way to, with no memory of her to grasp onto. She couldn’t even remember if the other had been in the dream, or if it had been a mere mention of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could think was that she didn’t like the feeling of the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing to the side, she noticed that Halle’s bed was empty. Basille frowned, glancing again out the window. It had to be the early hours of the morning, and though Halle was a very light sleeper, even the most hard-working priestesses would be long asleep by now. There should have been nothing to wake her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching for her robe as the chill hit her bare arms. She padded to the water jug, pouring herself a cup and taking a deep drink. The cool liquid soothed the back of her stinging throat, and she wiped half-dried tears from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Halle would be back soon. She could feel herself jumping at every noise, wanted nothing more than a tight hug and Halle’s soothing voice telling her that she was going to be okay. Halle was wonderful with children, and though Halle was only a few months older than her, Basille wasn’t ashamed to say that she still felt like a child sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the door slid open, emitting a familiar dark outline. Basille smiled despite herself, set down her cup and started to cross the room. “Halle--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other jumped, turning to face her and allowing Basille to see the tears streaking down the other’s face. Basille’s eyes went wide. Halle wasn’t one to cry often, hadn’t even done it much when they were children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle wrung her hands, sobbing once, then hanging her head. Stepping forward, Basille wrapped her in a hug, tugging her down so that Halle could lean into her shoulder. Her breath caught in another cry, and Basille carefully rubbed her back as she waited for her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t want to wake you,” she finally said. “Emily came to get me, said there was a messenger from Skies Haven--” her voice broke, and Basille felt herself wilting. She thought she might know what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob slipped away,” Halle sobbed. “Just an hour ago. He was asking for me, but he stopped breathing before a messenger could be found. They said he went to sleep first, felt no more pain, but I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille felt strangely numb, the grief worming through her heart moving so sluggishly it barely seemed to be there at all. Halle was shaking in her arms, clearly trying to be quiet in her crying as she muffled herself in Basille’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was gone. A tiny child, who had done no wrong, and he was just… There was nothing they could have done. Nothing they could have--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why do you doubt the gods?” Halle asked, and Basille froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We n-need the queen of suns. We need your magic, and we c-could have saved him. Why do you bring punishment to yourself, when y-you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it will only delay the inevitable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille’s heart constricted, and she detached her arms, stepping back out of Halle’s reaching grasp. “This isn’t my fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need the gods, Basille!” Halle cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betrayal reached through her, worming its way into the tips of her fingers. “Why would you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead! We should have been able to stop it.” Hugging herself, Halle met her accusing gaze, tears still falling down her cheeks in shining lines. Despite the words, Basille felt herself softening for a moment. It was a horrible thing to say, a terrible thing to blame her for, but people said a lot of things when they were grieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was so unlike her, it had anger sparking into Basille’s mind. Not at Halle. Not this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can feel it creeping up on you, I know that it scares you,” Halle was saying, tears starting to slow as she looked into Basille’s eyes. “But… have you ever wondered, if you didn’t doubt the goddesses, if Reinne would already be here? Maybe she’s waiting for you, and it’s your disbelief keeping her away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Halle knew better. She, of all people, knew better than to accuse her of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the gods?” Basille asked, pushing past her and throwing the door open. The hall was empty, and she started towards the door to the stairwell. Her bare feet padded against the cold marble as she started up the steps, hearing Halle rush after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basille, that’s not what I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>you the gods!” Tears were starting in her eyes, an inscrutable combination of grief, betrayal, and anger making her head feel like it was swelling. She was so tired of everyone thinking she had any damn control over her fate. As though </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> controlled the goddesses. As though Cerulean and her sisters cared one bit about Basille’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>doubts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all she was allowed to know, Jacob’s death had been written in the goddamn stars from the moment of his birth, but of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were the stars in her moonlit sky. Everything was her fucking fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst onto the roof, making a beeline for the axe strapped to the column beside the altar. Behind her, Halle slowed to a stop, and she glanced back to see her standing in shock. She didn’t think Halle had ever been up here before, had actively refused to accompany her any time she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille unstrapped the axe, yanking it down from the column and grasping it just behind the blade. Gasping, Halle rushed forward, trying to grab the weapon as Basille elbowed her off. “If the gods are punishing me for my doubts, then let them punish me! Let them stay their miracles! Cerulean, I pray to you, lady of the sky and clouds, I ask--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basille!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved the other off again, gripped onto the altar with her free hand and continued to recite the prayer that had been driven into her head since she was a child. “I ask you to listen to your conduit. I ask as the Queen of Moons, the first of all demigods, I pray. If you and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a court are punishing me, then let it be fucking known!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she swung wildly downward, aiming for the hand that lay across the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it had gone more than an inch, the axe was ripped from her hands, ringing out with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it connected with its column. The straps came up, wrapping themselves around the handle and binding it tightly to the column with a flourish, as though the goddesses were giving her the finger from another world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Basille was relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?!” Halle hissed, smacking her on the back of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille rubbed at the hit, leaning back against the altar and wrapping the other arm protectively across her chest. Before she could stop it, a laugh bubbled out of her throat. “Halle, what could I do to dissuade the gods in their own vision of my destiny? The journals are </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my attempts to hurry fate, to delay it or to break the cycle. They never work. The most I’ve ever done was run from it for a moment, but they always find me again. How could I doubt the gods when I have no way to escape them? Huh?!” She directed the last exclamation at the sky, then turned back to Halle. “Jacob was sick. He was going to pass on, and we knew that. It had nothing to do with my worthiness. What I can’t understand is why you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I would delay my only chance to be happy with this cursed destiny. Halle, why wouldn’t I want Reinne to come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Halle was staring at her, expression one Basille had never seen directed at herself before. Softly, she sighed, straightening and holding out a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know I… overreacted, I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?!” Despite the exclamation, Halle took the hand, tugging sharply to pull Basille in for a hug. They were both quiet for a long time, then she murmured, “I’m sorry, too. And I… I understand. As much as I could ever. Even I feel helpless about it sometimes, and it’s not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helpless is a good word for it,” Basille whispered, pulling back just enough to see the other’s face. “But you know how it works. Punishment never comes to humanity at our hands. Reinne and I could… could hurt people, all we wanted, and the punishment would come only to us. Humanity brings their punishments on themselves, and if there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could have done to save that child, Halle, I hope you know that I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was nothing you could have done. You did everything you were supposed to.” She hesitated, then, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Basille. Not the queen of moons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille wasn’t sure what to say to that, for a moment. “I </span>
  <span>am</span>
  <span> the queen of moons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, you aren’t,” Halle leaned forward to press their foreheads together, squeezing her eyes shut as they filled with new tears. “I treasure the time I still have with you, Basille. Grief like this won’t compare to the day I lose my best friend. I love you as my sister, no matter my birth, and I should know better than to blame you when you did nothing wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille hugged her for a long time. “I’m going to miss you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle laughed. “Perhaps for a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Halle. For the rest of my lives.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Offscreen death of a child. Threatened violence, threatened self-harm. Grief-fueled accusations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re a man.” <br/>He looked up to see Karrie staring at him in utter confusion, blinked at her before he glanced at Halle. “I… yes? Is that allowed?” <br/>“Yes,” Halle assured him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 10, Day 5 </em>
</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, just a little further,” Razz said, heart aching with every rattling breath erupting from Adrian’s chest. There was nothing else he could do, nowhere else to take him no matter how bad the trip up this hill had to be for the other. He had no idea where to find Grelda at this hour, couldn’t waste time searching for her when too much time had already been lost to Razz passed out on the floor of their room. </p><p>He’d woken to Adrian looking at him, wheezing softly with one hand settled on his cheek. Adrian had burst into tears when Razz’s eyes had opened, dragging himself a little closer to wrap his arm around his neck in a shaky hug. </p><p>“I was afraid y-you were--” </p><p>Razz had shaken his head, sitting up as quickly as he could and immediately realizing that the wound in Adrian’s stomach was far beyond what he could fix. Then he’d glanced to the side, taking in the sight of the body he’d created. </p><p>There was no way he could leave Adrian in that room. No way they could ever go back. </p><p>The temple guards came into view, and Razz took a deep breath, leaning down to let Adrian walk on his own. He could walk just these last few feet, just enough to let Razz explain what was going on.</p><p>He made it all of four steps before he hit his knees, crying out in frustration and making the door guards jump. They brandished their weapons, and Razz held up a hand. “Please, my brother, he’s--” </p><p>Adrian groaned, falling to one side, and Razz's breathing shook, leaning down to help him lay on his back. </p><p>Slowly, one of the guards approached, still brandishing his weapon as he peered at them. “The priestesses are not to be disturbed for healing. We can send a man to retrieve--” </p><p>“Please, just tell Halle we’re here,” he begged. “Halle, the companion to the queen of moons? She knows us, tell her Adrian is hurt.” </p><p>The man stared at him for a long moment, then nodded back at his partner. “See if Halle is still awake,” he said, and the other guy nodded, disappearing into the temple. Razz breathed out heavily in relief, then looked down to see that Adrian was out cold. </p><p>He swore loudly, shakily feeling for a pulse and starting to panic as he couldn’t find it. His breathing was speeding up, heart racing, he couldn't be dead, Adrian was <em> not </em> dead, there was no way he--</p><p>“Razz.” </p><p>A hand settled on his shoulder, and he jumped, looking up to see Halle kneeling beside him. There were dried tears on her face, but her eyes were focused as she nudged his hand aside, pressing her own fingers to Adrian’s neck. “He’s alive.” </p><p>Razz felt himself sag, hardly able to breathe with the relief of it. </p><p>“You two,” she said, voice taking on a commanding tone as she gestured at the guards. “Get him into the growing room.” </p><p>“Should we send for Basille, my lady?” one of them asked, both already lifting Adrian into their arms. </p><p>Halle shook her head. “No, leave her be. Razz, come with us.” </p><p>He nodded, following almost directly behind her as they went into the temple. They followed the guards down halls and up stairs, finally arriving at a wooden door set into the marble hallway. Halle pushed it open, ushering the guards through and gesturing for them to set Adrian on a table in the middle of the room. </p><p>“We must return to our post,” one said, and she nodded. </p><p>“One of you, fetch Karrie first.” </p><p>They left, and Halle took Razz’s arm, pulling his gaze away from the drying herbs that hung from every inch of the ceiling. “We’re going to do everything we can. Would you--” </p><p>“I won’t leave him,” he insisted, and she sighed. </p><p>“Okay. Sit there, then.” She pointed at a chair tucking into a corner, then grasped his hand quickly. “Have hope. The goddesses work by our sides, here.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was hours before anyone even looked at Razz, the older priestess who rushed into the room shortly after their arrival not seeming to notice his presence. There was blood on the table, covering Halle’s hands and the tools she was using to treat Adrian. Thankfully, he didn’t stir, staying mercifully unconscious through the entire ordeal. </p><p>Razz had started to drowse, exhaustion battling his worry enough to make him jump about a foot when Halle finally spoke. </p><p>“Razz, he’s stable.” The priestess looked over her shoulder, jumping as she spotted Razz and staring at him in awe. They both ignored her, Halle gesturing at Adrian in a clear invitation for Razz to come closer. “Karrie, can you hand me the wash basin?” </p><p>Karrie didn’t move, still staring at Razz with a white face as he rushed forward, combing his fingers through Adrian’s curly mess of hair. “He’s going to be okay?” </p><p>“You’re a man.” </p><p>He looked up to see Karrie staring at him in utter confusion, blinked at her before he glanced at Halle. “I… yes? Is that allowed?” </p><p>“Yes,” Halle assured him, clearly confused by her partner’s behavior but seeming a little unsure what to do about it, apparently just deciding to continue as she looked at him. “And he’s not going to bleed to death, nothing is punctured--” </p><p>“Where is Basille?” Karrie asked Halle, and she looked at the other in disbelief. </p><p>“Karrie, we have a patient.” </p><p>“Where is she?” </p><p>“In bed, why--” </p><p>Before Halle could say anything else, the woman spun around, rushing from the room much faster than Razz would have thought a woman of her age would be capable of. Slowly, he shifted his gaze back to Halle. </p><p>“He…” She was clearly confused, but turned back to Adrian, retrieving the washbasin herself and cleaning the blood from her hands as she spoke. “There’s still a risk of infection, but we did our best to cleanse it. There is certainly hope to be had, and in my experienced opinion, I think he’s going to pull through.” </p><p>Razz’s knees nearly gave out, leaning forward to catch himself and bursting into tears. Awkwardly, Halle rubbed his back, and he laughed, a little embarrassed despite himself. “I-I’m sorry, I just--” </p><p>“It’s okay. Can you tell me what happened?” she asked, and he searched for words. </p><p>“A man broke into our room at the inn. We… we don’t have much, and he was going to take everything we did have, and I just… it was stupid, certainly not worth risking my life, but I didn’t know he had a <em> knife </em>.” </p><p>Halle’s voice was shocked, and when he looked up, her eyes were wide. “How did you get away?” </p><p>The image of the man’s burned face flashed through his mind, and he slowly shook his head. “I don’t know, honestly. He… he hurt Adrian, and I just… I think the goddesses--” </p><p>Behind him, the door opened, and a tired voice spoke. “Halle, can you tell me why Karrie just came to me insisting that I needed to--” </p><p>Razz looked over his shoulder, and the world opened in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basille had read countless times about how it felt to meet the queen of suns. That it was a flood, an opening of her mind, sunlight streaming in, but no journal entry could have ever truly prepared her for the sensation of her life opening itself to her memory. </p><p>Centuries rushed into her head, making her stumble back a step before it pulled her forward onto her knees. She couldn’t take her eyes off the honey-brown gleam of his gaze, and his breath seemed to stop in the same moment as her own. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 17, Month 10, Day 5</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille had read countless times about how it felt to meet the queen of suns. That it was a flood, an opening of her mind, sunlight streaming in, but no journal entry could have ever truly prepared her for the sensation of her life opening itself to her memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Centuries rushed into her head, making her stumble back a step before it pulled her forward onto her knees. She couldn’t take her eyes off the honey-brown gleam of his gaze, and his breath seemed to stop in the same moment as her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images of the goddesses, of people long forgotten, all rushed through her mind in sequence. She saw the king, then the fall of his kingdom, the building of the temple, the city of Skies Haven growing, all over the course of her one thousand, two hundred, and fifty-seven years. She saw her own anger, her rebellion in equal measure to her obedience, the pure happiness of the moments quite like this one. She saw Jackson, she saw her heartbreak, and she saw--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basille?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, and Reinne smiled, this more masculine face doing nothing to hide her soulmate standing before her. Basille looked to one side, to see who had spoken, and saw Halle kneeling beside her with concern in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Basille’s sixty-third life. She could remember each one, and every time she met Reinne again, the first thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>did was throw her arms around her, pulling her in close and thanking the goddesses for giving her the chance to see her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she turned, choking on a sob and pulling Halle into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halle</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” she said, unable to speak as she buried her face into the other’s hair. She heard Reinne laugh, his footsteps approaching until he was standing beside them. Halle pulled back, holding Basille at arm’s length and looking between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Reinne held out a hand, helping them to their feet and laughing again as Basille immediately went back to hugging Halle. “Would you mind if I had a turn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed through the tears, “Oh, I get to hug you every time. Let me enjoy this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle tugged out of her hold again, taking a step away and still looking entirely confused. “What’s going on? Have you met him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle,” he said softly. “In another body, I would go by Reinne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as Basille blinked. “You’d like to change your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he gestured down at himself. “It seems Cerulean delivered on my request.” After their last life, he had asked the goddesses for a chance at another body. The three sisters had laughed, and Basille had assumed they wouldn’t listen, but they never ceased to surprise her. He grinned as though reading her mind. “I like it. And I like this name. I’d like to use it when I’m a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Razz, right?” she asked, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, she just couldn’t help herself. She grinned widely. “In case there was any doubt, you never cease to please the eye, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing aloud, he reached for her, and Basille snickered. Razz wrapped her up tightly, and she marveled at the fact that she still fit so perfectly against him. He kissed the side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little over two years, this time. That was an eternity compared to their last life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself, pulling out of the hug to look at Halle again. Razz followed her gaze, letting out a soft laugh at Halle’s expression. “You look like you’ve been kicked by a horse,” he commented, and Halle jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said intelligently, blinking rapid fire before tears started to well in her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille crossed the room without a second thought, hugging her as Razz leaned against the table holding the boy from Grelda’s shop. God, she could clearly remember Halle telling her about Adrian's brother. How he was so full of love for the kid, that he talked to her without fear. She remembered Halle mentioning how familiar he felt, as though she'd met him somewhere before. Why did they always get so close to each other for so long before the goddesses allowed them to meet? Assholes, the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle, what’s wrong?” she murmured, and Halle sniffed, shoving her off semi-gently and flapping her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hugging </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! This is what you’ve been waiting for!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as important as he is,” Basille said, and Razz nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle scoffed, rolling her eyes up in an attempt to stop her tears. “Basille, I’ve known since the moment I figured out what you were destined to do that I don’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The relatives of the sun and moon get left behind and forgotten, and I’m not even related.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little offended, Basille murmured, “They don’t get forgotten permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not in the next life, or the one after, but how old are you? A thousand years? Name anyone from then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille struggled for a moment, but Razz immediately said, “Karlen. Barul, Malak. Mari and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, quit showing me up,” she protested, and he laughed. Shaking her head, she turned back to Halle. “I don’t often </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> family. But even so, it would be hard to forget you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…” Razz glanced at Basille, seeming to be trying to figure out how much information she was wanting to give. “You were born just over a month before our twentieth year, in our last lives. We knew you very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew me very-- I was a baby! How well can you know a baby?!” Halle exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle,” Basille said, reaching to cup her chin. She decided, all at once, that there was no reason to hide it any longer. “How could I not know my own daughter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing sarcastically, Halle pushed her hands away. “Funny. You’re funny, Basille.” She seemed to grow almost desperate in her disbelief as she looked between their unchanging faces. “Okay, that doesn’t even make sense! We’re…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuttered to a stop, seeming to put the pieces together in her mind, but Basille explained anyway. “I had you not long before the end of my last life. We got a month or so with you, but… I wanted you. I wanted to know you, and I wanted to have a relationship with you. This was the only way we could do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>died!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Halle said, tears starting to well back up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Basille swallowed, reaching up to brush one away with her thumb. “I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, and Basille looked up to see Caroline, wrapped tightly in her nightrobe and staring at them in disbelief. Basille smiled, and Razz waved. “Good to see you again. I’m glad you’re still here, Caroline, I had worried the wolves would have taken you by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille reached back to smack him, resisting a grin at a reminder of an incident from the life before last. They really were lucky to have her loyalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reinne?” Caroline asked in disbelief, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Razz, in this body. Cerulean granted me a favor from our last meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy!” Halle exclaimed, drawing their attention back. “Caroline, did you know about this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at Basille, who gestured between herself and Halle. Understanding crossed her face, and she nodded. “Of course. Everyone sworn to the gods knew, except for Basille. All of us had to, in order to keep you in your place here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all just knew, and none of you told me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted the both of you to have the simplest lives you could,” Caroline explained. “We didn’t want to force a relationship, or make either of you think that there was an imbalance of power between you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle blinked hard, then looked at Razz, just staring at him for a long moment. “You’re not my father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz shook his head. “Not by blood. Your father…” he hesitated, glancing quickly at Basille before he murmured, “I would have been, if I could. Jackson is--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Halle gaped at him, then spun on Caroline. “So Jacob was my...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes going wide, Basille put together the pieces, looking at Caroline in shock. It was always a long process, figuring out the connections between one life and the next, and she hadn’t fully computed what the priestess had done. “Jackson asked for us? When did he come back to the--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me watch my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>die and you never said a word?!” Halle cried accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline’s expression filled with sadness, and she looked down at her hands as she explained. “Jackson came to Skies Haven when you were both still children. His wife, Laila, was sick, and he wanted us to help her. He… Halle, you’ve always been more Basille’s child than his, but while we treated Laila, he saw you and he just…” she shook her head, more to herself than to her audience. “He wanted to take you, but we couldn’t let him. We knew he would have other chances, that you would be right here and that once we told you, he would have the rest of your life to get to know you. But this was Basille’s only chance. We managed to convince him of that, but he and his wife decided to stay in the city. When Jacob got sick, we treated him, but once we found out that there was nothing we could do to help him, Jackson wanted you to at least meet him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle was staring at her, the look on her face one that Basille had never seen on her before. She glanced up, looked at Basille, then back at Caroline. “Why? Just for… the sake of the memory?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m told you made quite an impression on the boy,” she responded quietly. “And it was what Jackson wanted, for you to be able to know him. Even if it was only briefly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Halle looked at Basille again, and automatically, she reached for her. Taking a step out of her reach, Halle shook her head. “No, this is--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by a searching voice from the table beside them, Adrian’s eyes blinking open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Razz?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The confirmation seemed to seal his grief, and Adrian sniffled, the tears coming back into his eyes. “But… I don’t want you to die.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 17, Month 10, Day 5</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian’s breath caught in pain as he woke, and Razz turned to face him. He cupped his cheek, and Adrian started to cry, nestling into his hand and shakily reaching up to hold onto his wrist. This kid was so strong, sometimes, that Razz often forgot he was still a child. As the other clung to him, he rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It h-hurts,” Adrian said, voice catching as he tried to roll in for a hug. Razz reached in to meet him, holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I w-want m--” Adrian choked, then leaned further into his shoulder with a sob. When he continued, his voice was so quiet Razz almost couldn’t hear him. “Why does it hurt so much? It d-didn’t hurt before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” asked a voice behind Razz, and he looked back to see Basille watching them in concern. She was wrapped in just a nightdress, and he thought she had to be cold, but she displayed no sign of it as she reached out to lightly touch Adrian’s bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knife wound,” Halle murmured, rounding the table and batting Basille’s hand away. “Adrian, it hurts because you’re not in danger anymore. Your body was protecting you from the pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You h-helped me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We treated your wound, but we...” Halle trailed off as Razz pulled away, starting to unbutton his shirt. “What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Basille grasped his hand, squeezing slightly. “The bandaging looks small,” she said, rubbing her thumb over his skin. “I don’t think I’ll need more than your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Razz let his magic flow through their connection, starting out weak and rising into a steady flow that made Basille sigh in contentment. Her fingers started to glow, but she didn’t move, just staring down at the bandaged wound for a long moment. Their magic was mingling, some of it flowing back into him and warming him from the inside until he pushed it back to his soulmate. Then the lights disappeared from Basille’s fingers, jumping instead to her eyes as Adrian let out a strangled gasp of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Razz and Basille had first been named as demigods, the goddesses had imbued them with incredible power. They had been the first, so they had been guinea pigs of a sort, the goddesses filling them with the kind of magic they themselves carried without the realization that their human bodies would never be able to effectively use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of that, Razz had been dead for a pretty long time before they pulled him back from the other world. He didn’t remember any of it, of course, but by the time his soul had been returned to his body, something had been damaged. Basille’s only limits were the span of her energy and her line of sight, but he couldn’t use his magic unless he was directly touching his target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d discovered early on, though, that they could share their energy and magic. The more skin Razz could bring into contact with Basille, the more he could share at once, the power bleeding between them like a physical substance. He could defend himself in his own right, of course, it was just much more useful to give it to--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian groaned, and Razz suddenly came to an important realization. “I used my magic,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille glanced up at him, then went back to healing Adrian as the other stuttered out a cry. Razz knew from experience that her healing didn’t hurt, but it felt weird as hell, completely unnatural if you’d never felt it before. “What do you mean?” Basille asked, and Razz adjusted to let their forearms brush together and give more contact for the magic to flow through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used magic before I remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, and Adrian finally relaxed as she let the healing stop. Turning to him, Basille’s expression morphed into one of disbelief. “What the hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t supposed to be able to use their magic without their memories, the process of getting it to work having been a long one that no one on this world could possibly teach them. He shook his head slowly. “I don’t know. He hurt Adrian, so I burned him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille was staring at him in shock, then Adrian spoke, “Magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Basille said as she turned back to him, schooling her expression into something gentler. “The gods give their demigods some of their power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes hazy, Adrian blinked up at her. “The goddesses saved me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Adrian,” she said, beginning to untie his bandages. “Your brother did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to bleed out if you--!” Halle started to reach out, coming to an abrupt stop as Basille revealed the wound. Or, the lack of it. Nothing, not even a scar, marred Adrian’s dark skin, and both he and Halle just stared at it for a long moment. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should return to sleep. Razz, right?,” Caroline said, standing slowly and looking between Razz and Basille. He nodded, and she continued. “Razz, I will tell the tattooists to begin preparations in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Caroline,” he said as she left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tattooists?” Adrian said in a half-drunk voice. He had to be feeling odd, the quick shift from pain to nothing being overwhelming at times. “What’s… Razz, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille’s fingers rubbed Razz’s back, and he appreciated the comfort. Both of them had had to have this conversation before, but Razz had to do it nearly every life. It never got easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrian,” he said, leaning forward and cupping the other’s cheek. “I’m the queen of suns. I just met Basille, and we remembered. That’s how I… the man that broke in. I used my magic somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen of suns?” Adrian seemed to struggle with that for a long moment, brows coming together as he stared up at him. “But she’s a girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Adrian seemed to understand, sitting up and allowing Razz to help him straighten where he sat. There wouldn’t be any more pain, but Adrian was still woozy, seeming to get woozier as he thought about what Razz was saying. He looked at Basille, and Razz followed his gaze, watching as she looked between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Adrian,” she said, seeming to sense the question in the other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confirmation seemed to seal his grief, and Adrian sniffled, the tears coming back into his eyes. “But… I don’t want you to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Razz wished for a life he wouldn’t have to hear that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrian--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will I do without you?” his voice broke, and he looked down in shame. “You’re my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz let out an explosion of breath, not meeting Halle’s eyes as he caught her looking at him. He pressed a kiss to his crying brother’s forehead, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, he wished he could choose one life or the other, living in knowledge or living in ignorance. He was so tired of hurting the people he loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he felt Basille’s hand on his back, and he squeezed his eyes shut. There wasn’t a single question in his mind that it was worth it. Anything would be worth it, for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll certainly be well taken care of, Adrian,” he murmured. “I can’t stay with you forever, but you won’t have to fend for yourself.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snorting, Halle looked towards the sky, obviously trying to get the tears to fade from her eyes. “It’s stupid.” </p><p>“What is?” </p><p>“Loving the queen of moons. I don’t even think someone like Jackson has felt it quite like this, though.” She snorted, glanced over at her. “I’ve always known you were gonna change, and that you were eventually going to die. I wasn’t expecting pain I hadn’t had a chance to prepare for.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 10, Day 6 </em>
</p><p>Basille jumped as fingers lighted on her shoulder, relaxing quickly as a familiar hand came into her view. Chuckling, Razz pressed a kiss to her cheek. She accepted it easily, then held out her hand to clasp his. His wrist tattoo looked much the same as it always did, the second of his two death marks. The one on his back was much more complicated and beautiful, but this one was dear to her. </p><p>She’d tried to convince him many times that he didn’t need to bear the pain of losing his hand during their sacrifice, but he refused not to hold her as they died. His hand always cupped her cheek, thumb smoothing over her skin as she closed her eyes in anticipation. The pain was only a momentary blip before Cerulean pulled her away, but it was still awful. </p><p>At least it was fast. She knew Razz took a little longer to join them, but he always refused to talk about it. </p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked, and she fingered lightly at an inch-wide piece of skin. </p><p>“This part isn’t quite right.” </p><p>“Jannen passed just after doing yours,” he murmured, naming the woman who had been doing their tattoos for the past few lives. “So it’s a new artist. Jannen’s daughter. She’s grown up quickly, last I saw her she was an infant.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Basille grieved for the people she’d lost when she didn’t know their significance. That was a lesson she would need to write about, make sure to impress upon her next life to treasure each person around her. </p><p>She adjusted in her chair, turning to face him with a grin. His eyes were gentle, eyelashes soft and cheeks reddened from the trip back to the temple. This new face was much the same, in the shape of his nose and the curve of his smile, but his jaw was wider, cheekbones square and the shadow of a scruff darkening his chin. He was the same person, always would be. </p><p>Leaning up, Basille kissed his cheek. Razz snorted, capturing her chin in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. He did it again, then again, making her laugh as he leaned half-over the chair to properly reach her. They hadn’t had much of a chance to be alone together, yet, and as she let her fingers slip into his hair, his breathing stuttered. </p><p>“You’ll have time for that later,” came a familiar voice, and they both jumped, looking up to see Cerulean leaning against a bookcase as her glowing outline faded away. </p><p>“Damn it, Cer,” Basille grumbled, ignoring her to kiss Razz again. “You always show up at the worst moments.” </p><p>“If I had to find a time that the two of you weren’t all over each other, I should think I’d never be able to visit,” she said dryly. Her pale eyes bounced around the room, taking in the bookshelves and fireplace. Razz and Basille’s room was still being aired out, but even when it wasn’t, Basille had always loved spending time here. This was where she always spent the years before regaining her memory, and there was something wistful about it. Not to mention the smell of old books and smoked wood. Cerulean’s eyes caught on Halle’s bed, seeming to stare at the out-of-place wood in interest. “I’m here to meet your daughter.” </p><p>“You already met her,” Basille said slowly, finally letting go of Razz in order to sit up straight. </p><p>Cerulean snorted. “When she was an infant. I would like to meet the woman. She is the most monumental event to have taken place in all of your lives, and I would like to gauge her personality face-to-face.” </p><p>Basille blinked, glancing between the goddess and her soulmate. “I suppose. I’m not sure where she--”</p><p>In that moment, the door swung open, emitting none other than Halle herself. The other had her nose in a medical journal, fumbling the door closed and glancing up, then doing a double-take as Basille grumbled, “Well if you already knew she was on her way, Cer, why didn’t you just say so?” </p><p>Halle was still just staring at the goddess, eyes wide as she seemed to take in every inch of her. “Cer? Cerulean?” </p><p>“Yes,” Cerulean said proudly, standing to her full height and crossing the room as she lifted her hand in greeting. “And you are Halle, I take it?” </p><p>Stuttering, Halle looked at the hand, then over to Razz and Basille. Something hard came into her eyes, and she snapped her book shut, tossing it onto her mattress as she drew in her shoulders. </p><p>Basille had seen that look before, but faster than she could warn either of them, Halle drew back her arm and punched the goddess of the skies directly in the face. </p><p>“Ow, <em>fuck</em>--” Cerulean stumbled back, cupping her nose. Halle started to advance after her, but Basille jumped to her feet, gesturing for her to back up as she pulled Cerulean’s hand from her face to inspect the injury. There was blood dripping from her nose, and Basille hesitated in shock. She hadn’t known that the goddesses even <em> had </em> blood, assuming them to be more… manifestations of light. </p><p>Huffing in frustration at herself, she quickly healed the area, requiring none of Razz’s energy for such a small wound. “Damn it, Halle--” </p><p>“She’s a bastard!” Halle protested, and Basille looked back to see her being gently held back by Razz, his hand on her shoulder. Huffing, Halle shrugged him off, advancing again on the goddess as she threw her arms out to the sides. “A power-drunk madwoman who punishes people for falling in love!” </p><p>“What about for physical assault?” Cerulean asked, voice a little rough but with a grin growing behind her eyes. </p><p>“Oh, punish me all you like! What are you gonna do, kill me every couple years? That’s old--” Halle stuttered to a stop as Cerulean seized one of her hands, fear peeking through the bravery before the goddess leaned down and kissed the bruised knuckles. </p><p>Watching them in disbelief, Basille stepped out of the way. </p><p>Cerulean pulled back with a grin, searching Halle’s eyes for a moment before she murmured, “I think that we have much to fear from you, daughter of moons.” </p><p>“Damn straight,” Halle said, but her voice wobbled, seemingly unsure of what was going on. After a moment, she yanked her hand away, stuffing it into her pocket. “And… and you’d better not forget it, either.” </p><p>Basille looked at Razz, and he shrugged. </p><p>“I would expect to see me again, in your lifetime,” Cerulean said, reaching to touch Halle’s pale hair and flinching back before she could smack it away. “Perhaps more than once.” </p><p>“Do what you like, see if I care.”</p><p>Cerulean grinned, the expression soft. “I suppose I will.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 10, Day 9 </em>
</p><p>Good food filled her belly, and the music and lights were making Basille’s head go soft. The festival of skies was always something to look forward to from life to life, not least of all because of the event of her marriage to Razz. They always started in the temple, with the binding ceremony in front of the priestesses. It finished with a kiss, and Basille always murmured the same vow into her soulmate’s ear. </p><p>“With all of my soul.” </p><p>The first time they had been married, that had been how Razz’s vows had ended. Standing in the royal gardens, hiding behind a hedge so that no one could see them, no priestess or guests to witness their union. When everything they were had been forbidden, and everything they wanted to be had been impossible. </p><p>Now, she watched her husband dance with Adrian, clasping his hands and swinging him around to the music. After the ceremony, they always came to the town. People would travel from days away to be there, to contribute to a feast that honored the gods and celebrate alongside their messengers. For the most part, though, said messengers were left alone, the people celebrating heartily but not wanting to interrupt their happiness. </p><p>So Basille was surprised when someone sat next to her, quickly relaxing as Halle’s voice murmured, “Quite the celebration, isn’t it?” </p><p>“It always is.” She studied the other, smiling at a lipstick print on her cheek. “You seem to be having fun. Anyone I know?” Halle’s face was painted much the same as hers, with a blue stripe across her nose and a stone-inlaid circlet on her head. She couldn’t believe, looking at her now, that neither of them had noticed their resemblance growing up. Outside of the color of their hair and their height, they looked much the same. </p><p>Halle scrunched her nose in response to her question. “What? Do I--?” She reached up to where Basille was pointing, huffing in annoyance as she found the mark. “Hardly. Just a girl on the street. She kinda grabbed me and asked for the blessings of the gods.” </p><p>Before the feast had started, they had announced Halle as the daughter of moons, Basille holding up their clasped hands for the world to see. Halle hadn’t spoken to her much since she’d found out, and had seemed hesitant when they first asked her if they could do the announcement, but had agreed, which was the only reason any of them could have wrestled her into the festival paint. She would usually have come to these things in a potato sack, if Caroline had let her. They’d given the people virtually no explanation of this new honor, but even those who’d grown up with Halle seemed to be taking it at their word. </p><p>“Did you give them to her?” Basille asked jokingly, and Halle snorted. </p><p>“You know me,” she said confidently, leaning back into the bench. “I always do.”</p><p>Laughing, Basille commented, “There are many beautiful women in this town, aren’t there?” </p><p>“I would have thought you’d keep your eyes set on one person in particular,” Halle said with a glance at Razz, then she shook her head. “But I wouldn’t actually want to. Take advantage, I mean. I just did what I always saw you do, sort of hold her hands and ask the goddesses to look down kindly on her. She kissed my cheek in a thank you after I’d done it, so I guess she thought it worked.”</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Basille reached out, wrapping her arm around Halle’s shoulder and tugging her in close. “You’re already wonderful at this, you know. Being an inspiration. People have always known who you are.” </p><p>Halle’s breath caught, and she tugged out of her hold, refusing to look at her for a long moment before she choked out, “Can you please not do that?” </p><p>“Do what?” Basille asked, a little confused.</p><p>“Mother me.” </p><p>Oh. She took a deep breath, pulling her arm away and settling it into her lap. “I didn’t think I was. Halle, I don’t…” </p><p>“Don’t <em> what </em> ?” Halle asked bitterly, rubbing her hands into her thighs before she sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m… You didn’t know, and I know it wasn’t <em> lying, </em> you pretending to be just my friend. But I’ve never had a mother, and I don’t want one now. I liked having a sister.” </p><p>“I would be fine with that,” Basille said quietly. Looking up in surprise, Halle started to open her mouth, but Basille held up a hand. “You are my family. You always have been, whether you’re my daughter, my sister, or my companion. I know you’re upset, and you don’t want to talk to me quite yet about everything that happened, but that’s all I want you to remember. I don’t know what it’s like to be a mother any more that you know what it’s like to have one.” </p><p>Halle didn’t say anything for a long time, just searching her eyes. “I would…” her voice broke, and she looked away in embarrassment. “I would very much like to have my sister back.” </p><p>“Oh, you crybaby,” Basille murmured, brushing a piece of hair off of the other’s shoulder. “I never would have left you. I’m sorry that I made you think that things had changed.” </p><p>Snorting, Halle looked towards the sky, obviously trying to get the tears to fade from her eyes. “It’s stupid.” </p><p>“What is?” </p><p>“Loving the queen of moons. I don’t even think someone like Jackson has felt it quite like this, though.” She snorted, glanced over at her. “I’ve always known you were gonna change, and that you were eventually going to die. I wasn’t expecting pain I hadn’t had a chance to prepare for.” </p><p>“I didn’t mean for it to cause you pain,” Basille murmured. “It was meant to be a gift, for both of us. I wrote something about it in the journals with Jackson, did you ever read that part?”</p><p>“‘I hope, more than anything, that you will treasure the gift we have given you, even if you don’t yet know what it is’.” Halle quoted. “I’ve been rereading that one.” </p><p>“Enough to memorize it, huh?”</p><p>Halle flushed. “Just the parts talking about me. I wish you’d written more about it. I should have liked to know what you were thinking.” </p><p>“I remember it, clear as day,” Basille said with a grin. “Living for twelve hundred years gives you a lot of practice with your memory.”</p><p>“Why did you keep me? Instead of sending me with Jackson?” Basille let out a rush of breath, and Halle gave her a severe look. “The honest answer. Like you would have when you didn’t remember.” </p><p>Basille studied her for a moment, then sighed again, glancing down at her hands. “He didn’t… I tried. Your life would have been normal, and as much as I wanted you, I knew that was probably what was best. He visited me, once, right after this festival.” She hesitated. “Well, Razz. He visited Razz. It probably could have been said in a letter, that he didn’t want to see me or my child, but I think he wanted to get confirmation from <em> someone </em> that it was true, and who better to confirm it?” </p><p>“So he just didn’t want me?” Halle asked quietly, and Basille shook her head.</p><p>“No, I think there was more to it than that. He’s a good man, he really is. But Jackson was poor, then, working a farm he didn’t own with no wife to help him care for you. A normal life you might have had, but a hungry one. I don’t think he--”</p><p>“Oh, cut the bullshit,” Halle said, her tone lighter than Basille would have expected. She looked up to see her smiling softly. “I appreciate it, but I don’t really care if some stranger wanted to have a kid he wasn’t ready for. I thought maybe that you just didn’t tell him.” </p><p>“God, no,” Basille laughed, heart heavy. “I thought about it, but even if the short time you’ve known Razz, do you think he’d ever let me get away with that? I was lucky he arrived so soon after Jackson left. I think he would have taken you in as his own if we had lived full lives.”</p><p>“He’s a nice guy,” Halle said with a smile, then frowned thoughtfully. “I think I’m still gonna need time, Basille. But I know yours is limited, and I’ll try not to waste too much of it. The one thing I’ve been sure of over the past few days is that I do love you, and I don’t want to lose you entirely.” </p><p>Basille nodded, then stuck out her pinky. “Sisters?” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Halle clasped her finger around Basille’s. She hesitated, then spoke in a voice so clear that Basille was sure it was a promise.</p><p>“For the rest of my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It was us against the world. It’s hard to feel like part of a family that’s continued on without you, Adrian, but you wouldn’t even have to stick around waiting for this to be something that never stops being meaningful to me.” Razz took a deep breath, emotion pushing tears to well in his eyes. “You are my family, in this life. And you have made it truly spectacular.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 17, Month 10, Day 12 </em>
</p><p>The sun shone brightly over the water, sparkling up into Razz’s eyes as they approached the docks. There were ships filling the harbor, and men and women bustling about to load them, but Razz was looking for one in particular. </p><p>Adrian was trailing just behind him, and as Razz looked back he saw that the other was squinting at the light. The other had been clinging to his presence quite regularly since he’d found Basille, always seeming to be seeking him out whenever either of them had a free moment. It didn’t surprise him, but he <em> had </em> been a little shocked at the other’s insistence to come with him on this particular trip. </p><p>A man stepped out in front of them, and Razz came to an abrupt stop, looking up at the other before he realized it was his old boss, Jeb. The other was wringing his hands, and before he could say anything, Razz reached out to lay a hand on his arm. “I know that you were not being unkind to me. Company policy is company policy, and I was no different than any of your other employees.” </p><p>“I still…” Jeb hesitated, glancing down at his priest’s robes before pulling his eyes back to meet Razz’s. “I wanted to apologize, let you know I’ll be changing my behavior in the future.” </p><p>“Jeb, I know you weren’t being unfair or trying to hurt us. The goddesses know that, too.” This was a common conversation, people who very understandably didn’t wish to be the cause of the goddess’s punishment wanting to apologize for a perceived wrong towards him. It was hard to explain that there was no undoing done damage and often, if they had the courage to apologize, their sin wouldn’t have been great enough to change the goddess’s favor anyway. </p><p>Razz got the feeling that a punishment may be on its way, based on his previous years, but it certainly wouldn’t be this man’s fault. </p><p>“I appreciate that, my lord,” Jeb said, and Razz couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. </p><p>“Oh, please don’t call me that. I’m just here to find Timothy, is he working today?” He wouldn’t normally have expected the head of a merchant’s office to know his workers by name, but Timothy was hard to forget. His exuberant personality and duocolored skin made for a memorable combination. </p><p>As he had expected, Jeb nodded slowly, turning and peering out over the workers. “I believe he’s with Johnson’s ship. If I may ask, why do you--” </p><p>“His father is an old friend,” was all Razz said, gesturing for Adrian to follow him and waving goodbye to the large man. They made their way towards the ship in question, and Razz raised a hand in greeting as he spotted Timothy. </p><p>He hesitated, then smiled back, slowly setting down the barrel in his arms and leaning against it. “Suns,” he murmured, and Razz snorted, clapping him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Razz. Would you like some help?” </p><p>Timothy blinked, glancing back at the barrels still piled on the dock. “I couldn’t ask you to--” </p><p>“I want to see your father,” Razz said quickly. “And the sooner we finish your day’s work, the sooner you can take me to him, eh?” </p><p>“Well… alright.” Timothy seemed to notice Adrian for the first time, and smiled. “This that little brother you were always going on about?” </p><p>“I’m Adrian,” he said, sticking out his hand to shake. “Where should we start?” </p><p>They finished the work quickly, and Timothy checked out with the dock foreman as he left, his day’s pay being pressed quickly into his hand before they all made their way into the city. None of them spoke for a while, then Razz asked, “Is your father Callun or Derias?”</p><p>“Callun,” Timothy said with a quick grin. “Derias works across the sea with my grandfather, in Banamore.” </p><p>“And Lana?” Razz asked, naming the third of his last life’s siblings. They’d all been from Banamore originally, a traders family whose father had taken a temporary job in Skies Haven just after Razz had turned nineteen. It hadn’t been more than a few months after that before he’d laid eyes on the queen of moons. </p><p>“She and her wife live in our neighborhood. I can fetch them on our way, if you’d like.” </p><p>“I very much would,” Razz said, excited despite himself. Over the course of his lives, he’d had a wide range of reactions from family members, and he was very unsure if this family would be excited to see him. He’d been very close to his sister before his memory had been returned to him, closer even than with Callun and Derias, but they’d had very little time to adjust before his death. He made a mental note to find out where exactly Derias lived, so they could see him when they visited Banamore. </p><p>“You were the second oldest, weren’t you?” Timothy asked, and Razz nodded. </p><p>“Lana and I in the middle, with your father as the oldest and Derias the youngest by quite a few years. I was twelve when he was born.” </p><p>“It’s strange,” Timothy said, slowing as they rounded a corner into a quiet neighborhood. “They always describe you as being very… well, loud. That you commanded whole rooms whether they wanted to be commanded or not.” </p><p>Razz barked out a laugh. That sounded like something they would say. “I’m different from life to life, and if I was exuberant it’s because of your father’s influence.” </p><p>Grinning at that, Timothy gestured for them to stay, knocking quickly on the door of a house with potted flowers on the step. The door inched open, and Razz was surprised to see a toddler standing on the other side of it, staring up at Timothy in wonder. </p><p>“Ellie!” called a voice from inside, footsteps approaching quickly and a familiar face appearing to scoop up the child. “Oh, Timothy, I’m sorry, she just--” </p><p>“Lana,” Razz said, a smile spreading across his face as he stepped forward. </p><p>His sister jumped, staring at him with a face just barely beginning to line with age. She had hardly changed, the same dark eyes peering at him from behind long lashes, dark freckles splashed across her face and hair wrapped in a brightly covered scarf. Then she gasped, shoving the baby into Timothy’s arms to practically fall down her front steps. Razz met her in the hug she threw around his shoulders, squeezing tightly and rubbing the tears on her cheeks against his face. </p><p>“Oh, Jaimie,” she managed to choke, and he laughed at his old name. He was just barely taller than her, pulled back to look down at her. “I had hoped we would be able to see you, but we all wanted to come up together, and there just hasn’t been a day that we’ve--”</p><p>“Did you shrink?”</p><p>Lana scoffed, and Razz saw Timothy out of the corner of his eye, making his way to a second house as Lana replied, “I did not! You’re taller! I thought they said you would look the same!”</p><p>“I would, if I was still a woman,” he explained, then there was a shout from the house Timothy had just gone into. Looking over, Razz saw an aged version of his brother leaning over the porch railing, peering at him in confusion. </p><p>“You’re a man!” </p><p>“Did none of you come to the festival?” Razz asked in disbelief, letting go of Lana as Callun jumped the rail, stumbling a little before he rushed in for a hug. “I’ve been a man for some time, you know.” </p><p>“I had heard rumors, but I didn’t believe it!” Callun picked him up off his feet with a laugh. </p><p>Razz snorted, glancing back to see Adrian staring around in overwhelmed confusion. “It’s true!” he said, pulling out of the hold and taking both of his sibling’s hands. “But there are more important things to discuss. You are both married, with children, even! You must tell me everything!” </p><p>“Who is your friend?” Lana asked, nodding behind him, and Razz grinned, gesturing for Adrian to come forward. </p><p>“This is my brother, Adrian.”</p><p>Nervously, Adrian held out a hand to shake Callun’s. The latter sobered, clasping the hand in his own as he seemed to struggle for words. He glanced back at Razz, then returned his gaze to Adrian. “Are the two of you with any other family?” </p><p>“No,” Adrian said quietly. “Our parents passed a few years ago, and Razz has been taking care of us since then. We’re from up north.” </p><p>Razz raised a brow at the subtle lie, but let it pass. </p><p>Callun nodded, then leaned forward with an expression of subtle grief, voice quieting for just a moment. “You will always have a place with us, should you need it.” </p><p>There was a long moment of silence, in which Adrian seemed completely unsure what to say. Then Callun grinned, turning to face Razz and grin at the grateful expression on his face. “Jaimie, or… Razz, you said? Your family is our family!” he proclaimed. “Come, my wife is preparing a meal. I’ll have to tell her to make it bigger!” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Razz?” </p><p>He jumped, glancing back at where Adrian was hesitating, just inside the front entrance of the temple. The other had been quiet through the rambunctious dinner, quietly shaking hands and smiling only as Lana’s daughter climbed into his lap to inspect his coily hair. </p><p>The woman herself had pulled Razz aside, just before they’d left. “I know how he’s feeling,” she’d said. “Except that I had my family, and all he has is you. Losing you was losing my best friend, but for him…” </p><p>He’d nodded, glanced back at the family around the table. “I don’t think he’ll want to come here. I appreciate Callun’s offer, but he won’t want it. He’s stubborn.” </p><p>“Father was the same way,” she’d said. “He wouldn’t take any of the money the temple offered him, any of the gifts or positions. It hurts, Ja--Razz. I know that you must know that, after so many lives lived, but… he’s going to need time to adjust to his grief. How old will he be when you leave?” </p><p>“Fifteen,” he said quietly. “He's already nearly of age. The temple can keep him clothed and fed until then, but after that, it’s his right to do as he likes. I’m not sure how to help him.” </p><p>“The way I see it, you’re the closest thing he has to a father. Maybe you could talk to him like one,” she’d murmured, and he’d sighed. </p><p>“He wouldn’t listen to me.” </p><p>“You might try it anyway.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Razz asked Adrian, yanking himself back to the present. </p><p>He hesitated, glancing back at the palace guards, and Razz gestured for him to follow, walking slowly through the main hall. The great carvings decorating the walls always made this room seem nearly alive, beautiful in the light of day and terrifying at night. Adrian was staring up at the carvings, seeming to be gathering his thoughts for a long moment. </p><p>“They’re not your family anymore, are they? Just old friends.” </p><p>Oh, boy. Razz could see where this was going from a mile away. “They’re always going to be my family, but they don’t know me as I was anymore. I’m not Jaimie, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love them.”  </p><p>“I’m not just a dumb kid,” Adrian insisted. “I know you won’t be my brother anymore, when you come back. You’ll forget me, and you’ll show up at my house in twenty years with your new family behind you, and I’ll be a stranger. I-I…” He trailed off, staring down at the ground as they walked. </p><p>“Adrian…” Razz murmured, considering carefully what to say before he let it out of his mouth. “I will never be the same person that I was. I won’t be the person you knew, but I’ll always care about you. You could never be a stranger to me.” </p><p>“I don’t get why you keep lying!” Adrian cried, drawing the stares of a pair of priestesses passing them on the other side of the hall. Razz raised an awkward hand in greeting, then ushered Adrian through a side door into one of the public prayer chambers. He was sure Cerulean wouldn’t mind. </p><p>“I’m not,” he said, clasping Adrian’s hands and squeezing tightly. “I promise you, Adrian, I wouldn’t. You’re right, people fade from my memory, and most families aren’t really the same families I knew. I love them, as many as I can remember, but you know what? Some stand out. There are people I’ve never forgotten, could never forget.” </p><p>“Like who?” Adrian asked doubtfully, and Razz tilted his head. </p><p>“Alteza. She was my sister in my sixth life. She liked dogs and birds, and she would always sing the same song when she was soothing me to sleep. I can still remember the tune. There was Slim, he was my cousin, but our parents abandoned both of us when they couldn’t afford to feed us any longer. Callysta was my mother, the one who knitted socks made of fur, and another time I had a sister named Jane who was nearly fifteen when I was born, and practically raised me as her own. You know what they all had in common?” </p><p>Adrian shook his head, looking mystified. </p><p>“It was us against the world. It’s hard to feel like part of a family that’s continued on without you, Adrian, but you wouldn’t even have to stick around waiting for this to be something that never stops being meaningful to me.” Razz took a deep breath, emotion pushing tears to well in his eyes. “<em> You </em> are my family, in this life. And you have made it truly spectacular.” </p><p>Letting himself be pulled into Razz’s quick hug, Adrian let his eyes fall shut. As Razz drew back, cupped his chin and looked at him, he slowly shook his head. “I-I know there’s no way to stop it. I know the goddesses need to take you, to help everyone. But I don’t want you to go, Razz.” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t want to go either,” he said quietly. “But I hope I can leave you with happiness instead of grief.” </p><p>Adrian sniffled, then buried his face against Razz’s chest. </p><p>“I think it will be both.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally, being in love with Reinne had been a thing of desperation. Basille had been falling apart, her life one of pain and darkness. It’s easy to fall in love with the only ray of light in a dark room, but what happens when someone lights a few candles? For a little while, it’d seemed like she’d made a mistake, sacrificing her eternity for someone who might as well have been a stranger. </p><p>Reinne had been so...kind. Gentle, especially with Basille. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 17, Month 10, Day 15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille woke slowly, the soft chirping of birds tugging her towards wakefulness as she groaned under her breath. Opening her eyes, she took in the sight of the brightening room. There was still a little bit of dust in the air from it being abandoned for so long, and the sunlight cut through it in shining rays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could remember dreading this room, both in this life and in many others. It always seemed so intimidating, moving from the warmth of the library to the apparent coldness of the room she shared with her soulmate. They had decided, long ago, to keep this room for themselves. It was their sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh sounded from her side, and she looked up, smiling as Razz adjusted to hold her more tightly. Even after over twelve hundred years, it still made her heart ache with happiness to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Originally, being in love with Reinne had been a thing of desperation. Basille had been falling apart, her life one of pain and darkness. It’s easy to fall in love with the only ray of light in a dark room, but what happens when someone lights a few candles? For a little while, it’d seemed like she’d made a mistake, sacrificing her eternity for someone who might as well have been a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reinne had been so...kind. Gentle, especially with Basille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’d been everything she wanted when they met, but when Cerulean gave them the power of the gods? Sent them back to earth? Cerulean had made the mistake, at first, of not starting them over. She’d given them their age and their memories, and Basille had wanted to raze the world to the ground. Cerulean had learned very quickly that Basille was not to be trusted with her power, but even after she changed the rules, Basille had been out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things changed so fast. Basille went from a broken child, desperately holding on to forbidden love, to a demigod. Reinne hadn’t been okay with it. Now, Basille understood, but then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it had seemed to be a betrayal. Basille wasn’t bloodthirsty anymore, and her regrets had long since faded to time, but she would never forget the way she’d looked at her, face softer than it was now and fingers slim where they clutched to her chin. The blood dripping down their faces was burned into Basille’s mind. Reinne had begged her, voice breaking, to stop. Told her that this was not a broken world anymore, and that she needed to let the people live in peace. Basille couldn’t understand why she had switched so quickly, going from helping her take their revenge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting</span>
  </em>
  <span> these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, but that was the point of it all, wasn’t it? Cerulean could do whatever she wanted, wipe her memories and kill her over and over again, but it had been Reinne that showed her the beauty of the world. Basille wasn’t the person she had been when they fell in love the first time, but neither was Reinne. They had had to learn to love each other again, to abandon the desperation that once drove them and find the peace that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> come with having a soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love was to be worked for, and falling in love with this person, Razz, Reinne, or anything in between, was something Basille looked forward to every life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up, cupping his cheek and smoothing her thumb over the soft skin. Then, she leaned up, pressing her lips to his for a moment. Grinning down at him, she repeated the motion, kissing him a few times as she felt his arms tighten around her and a sharp exhale burst out of his mouth. His eyes didn’t open, but he kissed her back, then ducked to press his face into her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W’time‘sit?” he mumbled out, and she smiled, hugging him tightly and combing her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too long after sunrise,” she answered, continuing her kisses on the top of his head. “But we have a busy day ahead of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always do,” he said, and she felt him kiss her collarbone. She smiled as he shifted his mouth to her neck, then her shoulder, hand coming up to cup the back of it. There was a birthmark there, far too small to stand out as anything of note, but Razz’s fingers slipped beneath her collar and found it easily, and her skin tingled as he touched it. When they’d had their secret wedding ceremony, so long ago, they’d tattooed a tiny matching dot on each of their shoulders. It’d been something that no one could take from them, tying them together. They’d discovered, in their first few lives, that Cerulean had lightened it, leaving it in place, but making it look more natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another of those things they kept for themselves. None of the priestesses knew, not even they knew the significance until their memories were restored. Their first wedding had been a thing of secrecy, and it remained that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Razz murmured, and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, she replied, “Two years, one month, fifteen--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of the morning,” he clarified, and she paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… half an hour, probably? But who’s gonna tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> what to do, if we wanted to take longer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline,” he said, and they both snickered. They were both quiet for a while, then Razz shifted in her arms, finding a more comfortable position as he asked, “Do you want to hear about my hometown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was called Hershire. It’s a small place, you’ve never been there. It actually reminds me a lot of the city we ran to, back in Banamore.” Basille smiled at the memory. Until Saibhadha and Banamore had unified, their temples had been in Banamore. Now, their people spread across all the lands, and the memories of Banamore were ones from when they’d been young and stupid enough to try to run from the gods. Razz continued, “There were fields to the south, and my parents owned one of them. I’d help my father till and harvest, once I was old enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did they pass?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was twelve. Adrian’s father took me in, but he was...not the best man.” They shared a sigh, all too aware that the sins of one man could be plenty to turn the tides of judgement. Based on Razz’s tone, she was sure that was what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have any mountains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only in the distance,” he said. “We couldn’t see Cerulean’s mountain from where we were, but we still held the festivals for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille brightened. “Festivals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food and dancing, mostly. The baker had a fiddle, and he would play. We had dances we would practice for months beforehand.” There was a smile in his voice, and Basille grinned. She’d spent almost a thousand years in Skies Haven, living in this temple for all but a couple of months at a time. Razz, though, had lived all over the world, in sixty-three places with sixty-three different families. She loved to hear him talk about the places he’d been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you any good?” she asked, and he laughed heartily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, at the dancing? When have I ever been good at that?” Abruptly, he sat up, pulling out of her hold and grinning down at her. “Would you like to try it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille looked at him doubtfully. “I thought you were half-asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not half enough not to dance with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t even--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insisted, pulling away her blankets and tugging on her hand. “Just try it. It’ll be invigorating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure,” she laughed, but allowed him to pull her up to stand. He bowed, and she imitated the gesture, then allowed him to tug her into his arms. Seemingly unable to help himself, he leaned in, kissing her happily. Snorting, she raised a brow as he pulled back. “That’s how you were dancing when you were twelve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the goddesses, Basille…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” she snickered. “One of them might actually show up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town was bustling, market day always bringing with it the same crowds and chaos. The festival flags fluttered above the people, shifting the glow of the sun over their trades. Basille had started their rounds with her hood up, but now it was settled around her neck, allowing her to see Skies Haven in all its glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the people were able to see who she was, their progress had been slow, Halle’s frustration slowly growing with every person that stopped them to ask for Basille’s blessing. She always answered them with a few comforting words, but pressed on as she started to get worried that Halle would actually punch the next person that stopped them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, they had arrived in front of Grelda’s shop. They had just finished meeting with a few of their patients, those few that were left after Basille had healed everyone she could. There were things not even she could touch, though, a few sicknesses that she had no idea how to treat with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was waiting outside, having been stopped once again by a mother asking her to bless her child. Halle had huffed and gone inside without her, and Basille had decided to just wait for her here. The creak of the door behind her made her turn, seeing Halle peeking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alone,” she said, and the other sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please pull up your hood again?” she asked. “We’re never going to get anywhere like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille snorted, but obeyed. “Did you get the mix for Grace?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Halle’s face changed, but she just patted her pocket. “Yes. I’ll get it to her tomorrow, but we have one more stop to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little confused, Basille nodded, following the other as she started to make her way down the streets. They ducked between two shops, emerging in a section of town filled with wooden houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re worried it’s going to spread,” Halle said quietly. “If Grace has this disease, it could go to any of her siblings, but her parents can’t afford to separate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we take her in at the temple?” Basille asked, glancing at the houses. Despite her obscured vision, she vaguely recognized the part of town they were in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly have the room, but I already asked her parents. They wouldn’t be able to see her as much, so they’re hesitant to let us take her. I’m hoping the mix I got will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it one of Grelda’s special recipes?” Basille asked, and Halle was silent for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Adrian’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Basille glanced over at her. “Are you worried it wasn’t prepared right? He’s plenty capable, from what I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken an apprenticeship at Grelda’s shop,” Halle interrupted. Basille blinked in surprise. Razz hadn’t mentioned anything about this new apprenticeship, and she was sure he’d tell Cerulean herself if he knew, he’d be so proud of this kid. It must be recent, indeed. “As of this morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, seeming hesitant. “It was apparently just after the festival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly understanding the other’s hesitation, Basille made a face. “He didn’t want you to tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s trying to separate himself from Razz,” Halle said quietly. “It’s something I understand, that idea that when the two of you are gone, there won’t be much left here to be able to deal with it. And at least I’ve always known, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always harder for Razz’s family,” Basille murmured. “Even if mine were allowed to know me as a child, they’d know I’d always come back. Razz could end up anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell him?” Halle asked, and Basille shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Adrian doesn’t want him to know, I’ll give him some time. He’s of age in a few months, I would assume that’s what he’s preparing for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they do that a lot?” Halle’s voice was quiet, footsteps slowing. Basille followed in her lead, both of them coming to a stop. “Razz’s family, I mean. Do they often leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille reached up, lowering her hood to get a better view of where they were. “Not that often. But Adrian’s situation is…” She came to a stop, staring at a familiar house before she turned to face Halle. “Is this our next stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring up at Jackson’s house with terror in her eyes, Halle nodded. “I haven’t come yet. Not since…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure what to say, Basilled looked back at the house. “He really is a good man, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Do you want to knock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Halle shot back shakily, and Basille raised a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I’ll come with you, if you want me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands wringing, Halle nodded. “I do. I’ve tried doing this alone a few times, but I’ve never actually… it’s that first step. I can’t quite tell if I actually want to talk to him. And I just… walking into that house, when Jacob is gone? I barely knew him, but it still feels like something is missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to,” Basille said slowly. “But if you want to, now’s as good a time as any, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Halle hesitated, then, all at once, took the front steps, arriving at the front door and giving a hearty knock. Almost immediately, she froze, staring at the dark wood as they both waited for a response. Basille hung back as footsteps approached, the door swinging open to emit none other than Jackson himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went from pleasantly curious to absolutely terrified in a millisecond, staring at Halle in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she said, and her voice cracked. As she cleared it, Jackson glanced up, taking in the sight of Basille before turning his attention back to Halle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he started, “Do… do you want to come--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to think you have to get to know me just because you’re my father,” Halle said, and Basille cringed. It was her right, and she knew that, but that didn’t mean she had to like the way she had said it, or the way the words made sadness crash over Jackson’s face. Before he could say anything, Halle continued, the words rushing out of her like a river. “But if you wanted to, I… it’s never too late, I don’t think. I just don’t want you to feel any obligation to create a relationship you don’t want. You have your own family now, and I know that they take complete priority.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson just blinked for a moment, then his face softened. “Knowing you would not be an obligation, Halle. It would be an absolute privilege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Basille hadn’t known Halle so well, she would have missed the relieved sag of the other’s shoulders. Halle wasn’t one to freely hand over her emotions, though, so her chin was held high as she said, “Then I suppose I’m here to tell you that I would be open to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had wondered,” he said, glancing at Basille again. “I didn’t come to the temple because I didn’t want to disturb the time the two of you had together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for her, Jackson,” Basille said quietly. He truly was a wonderful man, and she was glad that he had found happiness despite her interference. It had been one of her greatest worries, in her last life. “You don’t need to worry about my intrusions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he murmured. “It wouldn’t be an intrusion, Basille. Really. I know I was angry, but--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak no more of it,” she said with a smile. Then she turned back to Halle. “You’re running this. I’m willing to do my part, just tell me what you need me to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson nodded. “Me too. Both of you are welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle took a deep breath, glancing between them. “Well. Then I suppose we’d better accept your invitation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Jackson stepped out of the way. “Come in.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Conscious Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halle watched him for a long moment, and he was struck with her resemblance to Basille. They had the same strong features, matching proud noses and square jaws. Her hair was the same color Basille’s had once been, and even her stance as she straightened her shoulders matched the one he could remember seeing so many times over the course of his lives. It was amazing, how similar they were, and yet so completely different. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 18, Month 1, Day 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremonial garments of the sun and moon had changed gradually as years passed, clothes evolving with the times and paint changing in composition. The basic elements, however, were the same. Razz always wore warm gray, and Basille a dark blue. He always wore the sun-shaped clip on one side of his head just as she wore her jeweled circlet, and the paint on his face was just as warm-toned as hers was cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last few hundred years, her paint had been blue, decorating her lips and a solid stripe across her nose and cheeks. He thought her garments might be entirely new, though, the dark blue cloth draping open to expose a large expanse of her chest. She kept smacking him as he tried to disturb the neckline, and he had eventually given up, choosing just to happily watch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille was so beautiful. Just as beautiful now as she had been the very day he had first laid eyes on her. As the queen of Saibhadha, a long-dead country, she had been poised and impressive enough, but now? The Queen of Saibhadha could never hope to compare to the Queen of Moons.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he pushed off the wall, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. She paused, but when he didn’t try to mess with her clothes, she allowed the contact, continuing to smooth the blue paint over the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz’s decor consisted of golden sun’s rays erupting from one eye, and he had to be careful not to smear either of their faces as he kissed her cheek. They had had to change his garments as well, to compensate for his wider shoulders and slightly taller frame. Perhaps that was why they had changed hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her again, and she smiled. Setting down the paint, she reached up to cup his clean cheek and looked at him in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. Have I mentioned lately that you make my lives a joy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so,” he said, shifting his next kiss to her jaw, then her tattooed neck. “I’d like to think I’m good at my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing at him, Basille turned in his arms. “And what, pray tell, do you seem to think your job is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz grinned. “Lover to the queen of moons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Despite the incredulous proclamation, she leaned up to kiss him on the lips, smiling against his mouth before she repeated the action. “If you think you were ever hired into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> position, then you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by the door opening behind her, and they both looked to see Halle shouldering into the room. Pausing, Halle squinted, then shook her head. “Probably should have knocked, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Razz as she crossed the room. He watched in confusion as she reached for their washbasin, wetting a rag and approaching him. Basille stepped out of his arms, and to his surprise, Halle got into his face, reaching up with the rag as he leaned back. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You appear to be wearing blue lipstick,” she said dryly, and Basille barked out a laugh, turning to the mirror to inspect the damage to her own paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Halle worked, she glanced back at Basille. “Caroline was looking for you,” she said, and Basille made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Healing assistance.” She grinned. “Be careful not to make the patient faint. Those ceremonial clothes are not for the weak-hearted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz laughed, and Basille gave them both long-suffering looks. “Will I be in time for the celebrations?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked simple enough,” Halle said with a shrug. “At least for you. And happy birthday, by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Basille and Razz said in unison, and Halle shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d best hurry up, though.” She looked over as she finished cleaning Razz up, then rolled her eyes. “You look fine. Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille made another face, and Razz smiled between them. The clearest memory from their last life was of Basille holding her daughter, crying with the fear of their relationship being lost. He’d been afraid of it too. Afraid that they would lose her, miss out on Basille’s only chance to have the daughter she’d wanted for so, so long. It was a miracle that couldn’t even be attributed to the goddesses that their plan had actually worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille came to kiss his cheek, and he smiled before she bounced out of the room. Halle stayed where she was, leaning back against the dresser with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he got to know her, the more impressed he became. She was an amazing woman, standing tall and strong against a world that didn’t often make sense. Halle reminded him a lot of her namesake, what little he could remember of the woman these days. He hadn’t known her nearly as well as Basille, but she had been the same way. Willing to stand up against pain that surrounded her and happy to fight for the happiness of those she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was she like?” Halle asked, and Razz was snapped back to the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, he wondered if she could read his mind. “Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basille. What was she like at the beginning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said, feeling a little stupid for his confusion. “Nearly the same. Less self-assured, a little softer. But she’s always been a wildfire. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've grown up hearing about the two of you as if you were strangers. I'm just curious." A soft smile curved Halle’s mouth, her eyes unfocusing into the middle distance. “You were her servant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her guard. I was the first female soldier in the kingdom’s army, and I was assigned to the queen’s personal guard. It was a different time for women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you dislike being a woman?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a loaded question, for Razz, but she asked it with lighthearted curiosity. He hesitated. "No. The way I was raised, being a woman was not a disadvantage. I was in the minority, but I was lucky. I'm a man now not because I didn't like being a woman, but because I'd wondered if I would more enjoy being a man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" She asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it much matters to me," he said quietly. "I enjoy both, or perhaps something in between. I've always been raised just to live as I am, and I'm luckier than most to be able to test the boundaries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must have had a lucky life indeed, if you were a woman being taught to be herself in the old world," Halle joked, and Razz grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was. My father was the general of the army, and he raised me to take care of myself. I was brought up to be a warrior, which is why I was brought to be a guard." His smile faltered. "Who could have known that the king's new political play would fall in love with his wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impressive,” she said softly, and he scoffed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much as it sounds.” The thought of that broken coward of a king still filled him with more anger than Razz wanted. “My assignment was a joke. An empty gesture on the part of the king. He assigned a woman to watch over his queen because he knew I wouldn’t be able to protect her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren't as well-trained as you thought?” Halle asked. "Did he want you to make a fool of yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was trained,” Razz said bitterly. “But I couldn’t do anything to stop her being hurt when it was the king who was hurting her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Halle nodded. Everyone knew that, it was a part of the legends taught to every child in the lands, and Halle had been no ordinary child. “What… what did he--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my place to say,” he said, then sighed. “You can ask Basille, and I’m sure she would tell you. But it’s not my place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle inspected his face for a moment, then seemed to accept the words. “Then what about the rest? I know the story, that you were lovers, and you were killed, but you saved her, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he said. “All I did was make her happy, for a while. Then the king had me killed to hurt her, and you know the rest. Basille saved me, and she saved herself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Halle huffed, folding her arms. “The king sounds like a bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Razz said, so vehemently that Halle jumped. “That fucking piece of shit got what he deserved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, Halle was staring at him in shock, and he blinked. Before he could apologize, she asked, “What happened to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Razz grinned. “We burned him to the ground. Him and his whole sick kingdom. Basille beat his head from his shoulders while I held back his arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle raised a brow, seeming unconcerned with the described violence. “I thought the two of you were messengers. Peaceful demigods or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are now,” Razz said with a shrug. “But we had our revenge. Basille would probably call it justice, but it was revenge. Cerulean had to step in and stop us, and she erased all records of that time. She didn’t want our reputations to be tainted. That’s why she had the temple built, so that Basille would be contained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle watched him for a long moment, and he was struck with her resemblance to Basille. They had the same strong features, matching proud noses and square jaws. Her hair was the same color Basille’s had once been, and even her stance as she straightened her shoulders matched the one he could remember seeing so many times over the course of his lives. It was amazing, how similar they were, and yet so completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there was a difference between Basille and I,” he explained. “Basille was out of control. My choices were conscious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t know any better, he would have said Halle looked impressed. “It’s strange, how much the two of you hide even from yourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s necessary. There’s a reason we start over. Immortality is more of a curse than a blessing when you have to live with it for too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted on her feet, then quietly, she asked, “Would you take it back? If you could?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz smiled, glancing up towards the streaks of sunlight streaming in through the open window. Despite everything, he was still human, and doubts and worries still sometimes choked him. How did he love Basille so much? What made all of this worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” That was one doubt he didn’t have. “Basille is my soulmate, and I would give the world to stay by her side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you have,” Halle said, and Razz grinned sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose I’d do it again.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter before the epilogue! I love this story with all my heart, so don't be surprised if a lot more content for this whole world and storyline appears. It can all be found in the "Reinne and Basille" series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck the goddesses. Fuck whatever stupid plan they had that made this necessary. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two Years Later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 1, Month 1, Day 15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skies Haven at night was truly a sight to behold. Festival lights were still hung between the buildings, and their twinkling glow drew Halle’s eyes up to the sky. It was a cloudy night, but she could still see the moon. It was nearly full, throwing the shadows on the ground into sharp relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time she’d left the temple in a while. The thought of facing the people she'd grown up around, giving them smiles and exchanging pleasantries still made her feel sick, and only the reminder of her patients had brought her here. Her hood was pulled low over her face, but as she approached her goal, she slowly lowered it to better see the sky. There was no one around anyway, as late as it was. She was lucky Adrian had agreed to meet with her at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she still here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle had always promised herself that after the sacrifice, she would leave. Skies Haven was a large city with many resources, and there were people out there without that that needed her healing. She didn’t want to wait around for someone she knew was never fully coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could still remember the heat of fires hitting her face, the priestesses lighting the roof’s braziers while they sung songs to the heavens. Razz and Basille had clasped hands, raising them to the sky as prayers were called around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony of sacrifice was a perfectly choreographed dance, but Halle hadn’t known her part in it. She had stood stock-still, staring as Razz pressed a kiss to Basille’s mouth and feeling tears starting to fill her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the choreography broke, Halle jumping as Basille suddenly clasped her hands. She’d looked up, seeing Razz sitting on the flat slab of rock upon which he would soon be sacrificed. Halle got the feeling that Basille was meant to be beside him, but she cupped Halle’s cheeks, smoothing one thumb over her skin to brush away a falling tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to watch this,” she’d murmured, and Halle had hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to believe that you’re gone unless I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basille had smiled, tears jumping to her own eyes. They’d both known that was bullshit. “I won’t be, though. You’ll see me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Halle had gone, leaving her best friend with a hug. Leaving her to… She’d pressed her back to the roof’s door, listened as the last prayers were called to the goddesses. It was easy to picture what was on the other side of the wood. Razz’s hand would be on Basille’s cheek, foreheads pressed together. The sheer cloth they wore would be spread over the cold marble, and the fires would throw out a golden light that made them almost glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tell-tale swish of an axe had had Halle sliding to the ground. She’d landed hard on the top step, head falling to rest against her knees as a sob had wracked her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck the goddesses. Fuck whatever stupid plan they had that made this necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, standing in the middle of the city, Halle set her mouth into a firm line. She couldn’t stay here. The memories were too pronounced, and she didn’t like feeling so helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even looking at Grelda’s shop made her heart ache, wishing Basille was beside her as she knocked lightly at the door. Pushing away the feelings, she tried to peer through one of the windows. Hopefully, Adrian had remembered their appointment. He hadn’t been to the temple in nearly a year, so it was rare that she saw him these days. Grelda had taken a fall around then, and he’d moved to the city to take care of her. He practically ran her shop during the days, and Halle would have no one else prepare the mixtures she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been able to convince herself to come during the day, though. The idea of the townspeople wishing her their congratulations made her want to punch something. Their good intentions were of no matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’d sent Adrian a messenger, detailing what she needed and what time she would prefer to come, and the man had said that Adrian had agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow moved inside the shop, making her sigh in relief, then the door creaked open. He’d gotten impossibly taller since she’d last seen him, and his voice was deep as he murmured a hello. Already holding the jars she needed, he pressed them into her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised when Adrian kept the hold. He clasped his fingers to hers, struggling for words for a long moment before he asked, “They’re really gone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Poor kid. “Yes,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow nod made his curls shift, and he took a shaky breath in. “Razz came to see me, the day before the festival. I said I was too busy to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest clenched, and she inclined her head. “He knew you loved him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispered, letting go of her hands and leaning heavily into the doorframe. “Are you… are you leaving soon? I thought you’d have gone by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inspecting her carefully, Adrian swallowed. “Do you think you might stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t. “I… Are you?” At his doubtful glance back into his shop, she clarified, “Planning to wait for him, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to.” He looked down at the ground, and she was unsurprised to see tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t want to put my life on hold, but I… it would be good. To see him again.” His voice broke, and she rested a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be grown, then. I think he’d like to meet the family you build. Whatever happens, you’re welcome at the temple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he gave her a teary grin. “That kind of sounds like you’re not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing at him, she raised her gaze again to the sky. “It’s stupid, but it feels like she’s gonna need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re her companion, aren’t you?” he asked, eyes filled with sadness. “Of course she does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they bid their goodbyes, and Halle’s thoughts rushed as she made her way back up to the temple. Basille had grown up alone so many times. She didn’t deserve to do it again, no matter how much the thought of staying twisted at Halle’s ribs. Fuck, she didn't know if she could do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to be ready to greet the townspeople tomorrow, she thought. It would be inconsiderate of her to demand her patients only meet her at night, and no matter how much she didn’t want to, she would have to get over her fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she emerged over the curve of the hill, she glanced at the temple. Frowning, she noticed that the door guards were nowhere in sight, and she slowed her walk to glance around the fields. If something was wrong, things wouldn’t be so quiet, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she tucked her medicine bag closer to her hip, circling the temple and entering through a side door. She ducked through the room on the other side, glancing over at the small shrine in its middle before she crossed the marble floors. Slowly, she inched open the door, peeking into the main hall and sighing with relief at the sight of the guards just inside. They were holding completely still, watching the scene before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle recognized Caroline, leaning heavily on her cane with her back to Halle. She was speaking, too low for Halle to hear, and as she emerged into the main hall, she caught sight of who she was talking to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man and a woman, both with bedraggled clothes and dirty faces, were leaning into each other. There were tears in their eyes, and Halle was surprised to see a toddler clutching to the man’s pants. The child wasn't crying, but they seemed confused, and as she looked at them, they caught her eye, ducking shyly behind their father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes shifted, catching onto the baby the woman was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small hands waved, and bright eyes stared at Caroline, but Halle’s gaze was caught by the bright tuft of blue hair that covered her small head. As she watched, the young mother sobbed, leaning forward to press her forehead to the infant’s. “We are blessed to serve the goddesses,” she said, voice breaking, and her husband nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could really think about it, Halle lowered her hood, crossing the room to put a hand on Caroline’s shoulder. The older woman jumped, but Halle took no notice, staring down at the baby. She took immediate notice of her with wide blue eyes, burbling happily and stretching out an arm. Gently, Halle touched the small hand, smiling as her finger was grasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take her,” Halle said, starting to reach for the infant before Caroline grabbed her wrist, pulling it back and shaking her head in response to Halle’s questioning glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the mother asked, and Halle looked at her in confusion. She wasn’t much older than Halle herself, but there weren’t many souls on this side of the sea who didn't know Halle's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Caroling explained, “They’re from Banamore. Traveled quite a long way to get here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle looked again at the baby. She liked to think she could already see something of Basille in that round face. Then she tore her eyes away, looking back up at the confused couple as Caroline spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Halle,” she said quietly, and their eyes widened. “Daughter of Moons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In awe, the woman stared at Halle, and she shifted uncomfortably. After a moment of hesitation, she held out her hands again, and the woman took a deep breath. Then, she stepped forward, passing the infant into Halle’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s eyes filled with tears, looking down as Basille stared back. She didn’t cry, but Halle felt her own breath catch. Taking a moment to gather herself, she looked back up at the couple and their other child, still staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am her companion,” Halle said softly. “The Queen of Moons will be well cared for with me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've arrived at the end!! I absolutely love this story, and I can't believe it's actually gone from an idea in my head to an actual completed narrative!! </p><p>If you'd like to read the prequel, the story of how Reinne and Basille fell in love in the first place, that story is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659593">here</a>. Be forewarned, it's much rougher than this story, and make sure you read the TW.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit <a href="http://witsyo.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> for a lot of art and more info on these characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>